


Vampire's Kiss

by Nerds_and_Lairs



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Biting, Blacksand - Freeform, Bondage, Dom Pitch Black (Gaurdians of Childhood), Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Negotiation, Kink Shaming, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Mating Bites, Multi, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pitch Black is a giver, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Tooth is kinky, tenticals?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerds_and_Lairs/pseuds/Nerds_and_Lairs
Summary: "So what do you say, sweet Tooth? Care to make a memory?" Pitch asked."Bite me," Tooth whispered. It wasn't an insult but a request and Pitch released a throaty chuckle."With pleasure."PitchxTooth -This is a shameless Cavity pairing smut series that has some plot but not expected to go beyond porn with a plot. Essentially, Tooth still has Pitch's tooth that she knocked out and it gets her into some personal trouble.Smut is on the even chapters (2, 4, 6, 8, etc)
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Toothiana, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie, Pitch Black/Toothiana
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. The Offer

For the life within her, Toothiana could not say how she ended up in such a precarious situation.

One minute she was within her private chambers, going over her teeth collection, and the next Pitch Black was pinning her down to her own bed. She was too shocked to speak. She was aware that Pitch managed to break free from the Nightmares he had created some time ago, but she had expected him to stay underground, in the dark, and away from the Guardians altogether. The very last place she imagined seeing Pitch was in on top of her.

"Good evening, sweet Tooth," Pitch purred as he held her hands over her head in the bed with one hand, the other grabbing hold of her face. "Of all the house calls I would be making I did not expect to be called by one of the Moon’s precious Guardians." 

Tooth struggled against Pitch, trying to fight the fear that was swelling within her but it was a difficult task to do. He smirked at the feeble attempts to escape his hold. 

"What are you doing here, Pitch?" The woman hissed and Pitch chuckled in response.

"I am wondering that myself, but I didn't come here out of my own free will, oh no. I was practically summoned here because of your fear, Tooth, and I must say, it is rather intoxicating…' he whispered before inhaling deeply. "You managed to scare yourself with something so badly that I could not ignore the call."

"You must be crazy if you think that I would ever summon you!" Tooth growled attempting to buck off the Boogeyman but her small frame was no match for one of his stature. 

"Oh but you did, Tooth… you are the delusional one here it seems. Fear is my job, and I know exactly what you are fearful of," he whispered as he pried her small hands open and pulled out the tooth she had knocked out of his mouth a few years back. It was gray, hard and sharp as a tack. All traits that he was associated with. "You were wondering some rather dirty things, and surprisingly those things were about me. Particularly what my bite must feel like." Pitch chuckled as he observed his missing tooth while still holding the Fairy Queen down. "And the thought of me doing such things to you terrified you. Didn't it?"

Toothiana wasn't going to admit to something so shameful, but of course, lying to anyone else about the desire she may have gotten away with it. The Nightmare King, on the other hand, just instinctively knew what people's darkest fears were. 

Pitch chuckled as he released the fairy, allowing her to fly off but she remained in place, making him grin all the more as he rolled his missing tooth between his fingers. 

"Why don't you tell me what it was you were thinking, fairy queen," Pitch mused as he eyed the immortal woman. 

"It was a passing thought, nothing more," Tooth muttered as she inched up up the bed and held herself tightly, the shame fully setting in. "I didn't mean- I wasn't thinking-"

"You were thinking of me and this little kink of yours. Not swooning over Jack's pearly whites or of the rabbit’s chompers… you were thinking of my fangs finding their way onto your skin." Pitch whispered. The room was growing darker, the sun beginning to set on the palace. Within the hour they would have to get to their responsibilities again. Pitch wasn't interested in the destruction of the Guardians. Failure had humbled him immensely, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to corrupt the good and just Tooth Fairy. "I can sate that curiosity if you would like… It would be our little secret."

Tooth closed her eyes at the offer. How on earth was this happening? The thought of him had been passing, so sudden and yet it was her shame that led him here. Perhaps if she had not been fearful of such dark desires she may have gotten away with the thought. But now Pitch was here, offering a temporary release. But what if-

"It would be our little secret," Pitch said again as he offered his tooth back to her. "I don't much enjoy the idea of Sandy, or Jack pestering me about what I have done to you, but of course the only way I am able to fulfill this desire of yours is if you allow yourself to give in to this fear."

"I'm not afraid of you," Tooth stated firmly and Pitch smiled all the same. 

"No you aren't," he agreed full-heartedly. Not many would dare launch the assault that she did against him, only two of the Moon’s favorites ever really managed to wound him. Even after failing to defeat them, Pitch would still remain some threat to the Guardians, but failure provided him with newfound wisdom. His mistake was giving them cause to unite. He knew better now, knew better than to try to rob the children from them all again. But he had no wish to drown the world in darkness, at least not currently. Right now his only desire was to corrupt the Guadian before him. "You are afraid that you might enjoy what I have to offer," he whispered into her ear as he returned his sharpened molar to her. "But you will never know unless you give in to that fear. So what do you say, sweet Tooth? Care to make a memory?"

Tooth's violet eyes were flooded with hesitation, a subtle flavor of fear. She had brought this upon herself however because she had wondered to herself what would Pitch's bite feel like against her flesh and while Pitch didn’t say it she knew that this was a one-time offer. Not knowing was sometimes the worst fear of all, and he could feed on that forever.

“Bite me,” Tooth whispered. It wasn't an insult but a request and Pitch released a throaty chuckle. 

"With pleasure."


	2. The Bite

Toothiana gasped as Pitch was pressed against her again, his mouth firmly planted on her lips as his hands went their separate ways. One grabbing waist as the other had snaked up behind her neck, his slender fingers grazing against her feathered hair, supporting her head as he crushed their mouths together. Tooth’s hands were free, and she could have added another one of his teeth to her collection, but she didn’t. Her arms instead wrapped around his shoulders, her own fingers digging into his thick black hair. 

Knowing that the fairy wasn't resistant to his touch, Pitch moved his mouth away from hers to deliver what she longed to know. Gentle kisses trailed to her jawline but as soon as his lips began to make their way to the bird’s throat he began to nip at the flesh that laid beneath her feathers, winning mewls and gasps from the petite creature. 

"Does North know what a naughty little bird you are?" Pitch whispered his mouth back up at her ear as the hand that was on her hip trailed down between her thighs, his fingers parting the plumage that his her womanhood. "Has Jack tasted you yet?" 

Tooth whimpered as she felt the pressure of two of his fingers entering her, stretching her as the dove in deeper. She didn't answer the question. There weren't many women spirits, and what the children didn't know wouldn't hurt them, but Toothiana was not a solitary or exclusive creature in the bedroom. Everyone had to let off steam somehow. North had his inventions, Bunnymund with his martial arts, and Jack with his pranks… she didn't know if Sandy had a way to release but the rest of the Guardians did know her way of unwinding was with such carnal releases. The sense of shame was washing over her again as she felt pleasure from the Boogeyman's touch. 

"Our little secret," Pitch whispered again as he moved down her body, the hand that was nestled within her warm folds kept it's steady rhythm as his mouth trailed from her collarbone to her stomach, delivering nips to the tender flesh along the way, paying particular attention to her breast and sides of her ribcage. The hand that was once behind her head was now pinching the hidden rosy nipple. The woman's own hands now covering her mouth to muffle the sounds she was emitting. Pitch longed to hear the woman scream, but he didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention from her baby teeth. For now, he would just have to take comfort in the teasing and prodding with hopes that their encounter would not be a one and done scenario.

He removed his fingers from her and examined the slick sheen that covered them, the cease of pleasure gave Tooth the wherewithal to prop herself up to see why Pitch had stopped. All she had wanted was a bite, and he had more than delivered that, though she was sorry for the experience to be over. It was only when Tooth had eyes on him that he slowly dragged his tongue between the crease of the finger before sucking off his fingers. Tooth tensed at the display. Past partners weren't as lewd when it came to her pleasure pit. Though they were usually much more concerned about keeping things flush so to speak, Jack and North were more enthused about her being the one below the belt, and Bunny didn't seem to mind the chore of eating her out, but Pitch looked as though he was enjoying the most delicious meal he had in centuries. 

His hands were placed on her knees and he spread her legs apart, Tooth held her breath as Pitch neared her hidden mound but sucked in gasps of air as he began to nip the inside of her thighs, alternating between the two. Tooth briefly scolded herself for enjoying this, enjoying him, but it was hard not to. His pale silver eyes met hers again glinting with lust as he was at the edge of her, he was waiting for the fairy’s approval and with a single nod he buried his face into her. 

Tooth fell back to the bed, only one hand covering her mouth as the other gripped the sheets beneath her. Her back arching at the immense pleasure of Pitch's mouth upon her nether lips kissing and sucking as her folds. His hands held her legs, positioning them over his shoulders while his fingers massaged the sensitive region. Pitch's tongue flickered against her clit, winning mewls of pleasure from the woman. The speed started off slow, caressing the folds of her with his tongue and just as Tooth began to grow use to the rhythm, he did something unexpected. 

He bit her. 

It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it was painful. And Moon save her, but she loved it. Tears escaped her eyes as she suppressed a scream as she bit down on her own finger. The sensation of Pitch's chuckle against her flesh drew an odd pleasurable feeling as well. 

"Had I known you were such a masochist, Tooth, we could have been doing this ages ago," Pitch growled gently, eyeing her before he gently sucked at the fold he had assaulted, getting another gasp from the woman. 

"It's not like that," Tooth whispered as Pitch lapped at her gently again. "I'm not like that," she lied. She didn't like to admit that but it was true. She could never ask the others to do the things he was doing right now. She barely had the courage to enjoy the tame bedroom activities. "I'm not like that," Toothiana repeated

Pitch grinned feeling the fear that was coming from the Memory Guardian. He turned his head into her thigh and delivered another love bite, one that would surely bruise but given her exterior, the minor wound would never show. He takes another bite as she moaned out in pleasure, his fingers entering her again, not nearly as gentle as they were before. 

"Oh my dear, sweet, Tooth, you are so worried about what the others will think of you," Pitch whispered as he made his way back up to her and laid on his side to admire the expressions on her face, finger fucking her all the while as his shadows began to wrap around the joints of her limbs. "More worried about your precious reputation than what I could do to you right now…" he coed as his free hand wrapped around her throat, gently applying pressure but not enough to do any harm. 

Toothiana's eyes were wide, her mouth again as Pitch pulled his fingers from her sex. She wanted to protest the removal but something new was pressing up against her. She shifted her eyes below and could see the faint outlines of Pitch's shadows taking a semi-solid state. She quivered as one penetrated her and before she could release a sound Pitch's lips were on her once more, swallowing her cries of pleasure and fear as his shadow appendage fucked her relentlessly. 

The shadows that were previously holding her down released her but did not leave her form, fondling her breasts and pinching her more delicate regions as Pitch sat up and pulled her into his lap. He was still clothed but she could feel his own eager manhood pressing against her. He made no motion to see his own relief. The Nightmare King was far too invested in pleasing the woman in his arms. 

Pitch broke the kiss and offered her the fingers that had been inside of her moments ago, still slick with her juices. Toothiana accepted the offer, sucking and licking at the slender gray digits as he watched with a lazy gaze, enjoying every moment of the show. He kissed her temple the way that an old lover might before he rested his head against the fairy's. He could tell by the way she twitched and moaned against him that she was close. He hated to rush to an ending but the last rays of light were nearly gone and unlike some other spirits, their work was never done. 

A second shadow had entered her though the two became one inside of her. The increased size was not lost on the tiny and seemingly frail woman but she took it in stride, her moans only increasing. Pitch pulled his fingers from her moist and warm mouth and covered her mouth with the drool covered hand as her turned his own mouth onto her, biting down where her neck met her shoulder, his fangs actually puncturing her skin.

Tooth cried out against his hand. Pleasure, pain and fear all wrapped up in the singular climax. Her body tensed as she came and then she all but melted into the dark figure. A gasp breaking out as the shadows pulled out of her, retreating to the dark corners of the room once more. 

Pitch removed his mouth from the woman before taking his hand away. His eyes were more golden than silver now as he watched the woman come back to life. The feeling of shame was still present, but something else was rising in the fairy. Gratitude. 

He felt her hand over his still present ‘desire’ and Pitch pulled her hands up and shook his head. Rejection wasn't something that Tooth was familiar with, and anxiety came into her system. It shouldn't have been the worst thing in the world for the Boogeyman to not want her attention, if anything it should have been a saving grace from the Moon himself but still the confusion spiraled and-

"I came to deliver your fears, sweet Tooth," Pitch whispered with a grin. "That was the deal. Yet you still hold some fear it seems." 

Tooth turned her head away. She was no better off than she was before he arrived. If anything his visit made things worse for her. What if the others found out not of the desires but the incident itself? Surely Pitch had just as much if not more to lose if this were to get out… right?

"Oh no," Pitch interrupted, reading her fears as he left her on the bed and drifted away. "This sort of behavior is expected from me, and while you are known for not being a stranger to intimacy, this exchange would burn you far more than me," Pitch said as the sun was nearly set. The Man in the Moon never slept, but he had a better time seeing what went on at night. 

"Are you going to tell them?" Tooth asked, scared at the possibility and Pitch just smirked. 

"As I said, this was our secret, if you can keep it…" he said turning his back on her. Toothiana bit at her lip as she clutched the sheets beneath her again. She wanted to ask another question, but being that it was steeped in fear, she didn't say it out loud. Under normal circumstances, Pitch would have milked out the situation but time was of the essence. "If you are interested in getting a more in-depth experience with my fangs, you know how to find me, sweet Tooth," Pitch said as he set his tooth with her other trophies before stepping into the shadows, vanishing without a trace.


	3. The Lair

Toothiana finished her rounds for the day. Ever since Pitch had attempted to get rid of the Guardians, Toothiana had made an effort to get out into the field more, at least once a week to see the kids but this past week she was out every night. She needed the distraction. 

It had been just over two weeks since Pitch showed up in her life again and she was struggling to say the least. She wished that she had just sent Pitch packing when he offered her dark desires on a silver platter. It would have been easier that way, but she had opened up Pandora's box on this one. All she could hope for was the will power to not cave in to his offer again.

Easier said than done.

Having finished her rounds for the day, Tooth entered her room and planted her feet on the ground as she walked for her bed and crashed upon the soft mattress face first. She was tempted to see about bugging another kindred spirit to take the edge off, but it couldn't just be anyone. 

North would be able to tell that something was off for sure. Those eyes weren’t just full of wonder, they were very perceptive. Sandy would be able to read it on her face without a doubt being that most of his communication was through expression anyway. Bunny would have been the easiest of them all ordinarily, but as the Guardian of Hope, he would see real quick that she was hopeless. Utterly hopeless. Then there was Jack. She’d be able to keep it from Jack, he was nothing but silver linings after all but if she slipped up, if he found out. Of all the people to fool around with it had to be Pitch.

"Rotten shadow man," Tooth whispered bitterly as she reached for a pillow to bury her face into. But stopped to see the Boogeyman's tooth out in the open. Practically mocking her. If she wanted this agony to end all she would have to do was take hold of it, think of something scary and boom. He would show up again. She shook the idea out of her head and rolled into her back to sit up.

She could pull a double tonight, run herself ragged until the desire left her completely or she just crashed altogether. She could also ask Sandy for a hit of his sand- it wasn't unheard of for Guardians or the lower tier spirits to request a good night's sleep after all. 

"What you should do is you should tell them," Tooth muttered. It was a moment of weakness. Surely they would understand, maybe not right away, and maybe each of the boys would be tempted to restore her honor, or something stupid like that, but surely they wouldn't do anything stupid to agitate the situation anymore… right? 

No. Tooth could see each of them ready to go to war all over again. That cavity ridden bone was becoming more volatile by the second. 

Getting off the bed, Tooth flew over to the table that housed the tooth of the villain. She wondered if Pitch could smell her hesitation from wherever he was. For all she knew he was already in the room with her. 

"One more time and that's it," Toothiana compromised. "One more time and I'll be satisfied," Tooth said as she snatched the molar from the table and moved to the window. The sun was still out, but that shouldn't have been a problem for the Nightmare King. He could find his way into any place as long as there was just a touch of darkness. 

'That's how he got under your feathers,' the fairy thought. 'You've got darkness in you.'

She stepped back from the window and turned to her bed once more but found herself no longer in her room. She turned back expecting to see the window looking over the mountains that surrounded Tooth Palace, but instead, she was confronted with the hauntingly beautiful underground abandoned city. 

She had never been to Pitch's lair, but she instinctively knew that's where she was. Her eyes narrowed on the iron cages and her feet left the ground to inspect the dangling prisons more closely. This was where her baby teeth were kept prisoner. She shouldn't be here. 

"You'd leave without saying goodbye?" Pitch's voice echoed, Tooth's feathers rising in alarm and she searched for the source of Pitch's voice. "That's not very polite, now is it?" 

"It's not nearly as rude as kidnapping," Tooth replied as she fluttered around the cavern. 

"You were looking for me. I thought I would be doing us both a favor inviting you into my humble abode," Pitch called back. The sound of his voice was distant from her position, yet the shadows around her were moving, shaping into his image. 

"I wasn't talking about me," Tooth growled a little more forcefully as she ended up face a corner with nowhere to fly, the shadow that she casted no longer made in her image but of the Boogeyman's. It's hand reached out and placed a hand upon her shoulder, the shadow forming into Pitch's solid shape as he leaned in closer to her.

"Still mad about that, are we?" Pitch asked as his other hand grabbed hold of the bird's slender neck. The scent of her fear wasn't as nourishing as that of a child's terror, but it had its own intoxicating elements. Intimidating immortals was no easy task. "I suppose it would make sense for the Guardian of Memories to hold a grudge or two."

Tooth ripped herself away from Pitch's hold and raised her hands to strike but he kept his ground and placed his hands behind his back. Strange how taking a non threatening stance made him that more dangerous appearing. He smirked as he turned his head to the ceiling to observe the cages he had created especially for the miniature minions of Toothiana, but he kept them for decor. Or the possibility of holding others. Turning his attention back to the woman before him Pitch tilted his head and approached, still keeping his hands to himself.

"I have a sinking suspicion that you did not come here to scold me, Tooth" Pitch noted as he passed the fairy to cross the bridge before him. "Would you care to state your business with me, or shall I send you back home?"

Tooth hovered in place, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She partially wished that Pitch would just take what he wanted from her so she could be done with it. But he wasn't interested in the sex, if he was, he wouldn't have rejected her touch after he had finished her off. No, Pitch's pleasure came from her conflicted emotions. 

Guilt, anxiety, dread. All siblings of fear. And she worried that feeding him would allow him to rise to power again. Give him the edge necessary to take out Sandy, Jack, or any of the other Guardians.

"Oh I like that plot of yours, sweet Tooth," Pitch hummed gently. He was standing over her now, his pale eyes wide with delight as a hand lifted her chin up. Tooth was his first target when he had attempted to plunge the world into darkness. It seemed only right to go for the memories first. "But I have outgrown that dream of mine," he whispered, his thumb trailing over the Guardians jawline.

There was nothing sweeter than the fear of a child, but his time suffering from his own Nightmares reminded him that the monsters of old had to survive by adapting to the ever changing world. If the only fear he could consume was that of screaming babes and those who suffered from man-made disasters then he would shift his diet to what was available if he hoped to continue to exist at this capacity. Anything was better than having to degrade back into the husk of a faded nightmare. The Guardian in his hold now was a rare treat, but he knew better than to gorge himself on fear. He has to make this one last. Drag it out as long as he could, which involved a consensual game of cat and mouse. Or in their case, bird and darkness.

"What will it be, Tooth?" Pitch asked as he tightened his hold on her. "Does the bird wish to fly back home, or does she want to see what the monster under the bed can offer again?"

Tooth glared up at the man, trying to hold onto whatever dignity she had left. Again the ball was in her court. She turned her head away and glared at the nearest hanging cage. She should leave, if only for the honor of her baby teeth. She had the strength for it as her rage currently outweighed her desire. 

"Why did you bring me here?" Tooth asked looking back at the Nightmare King just as he was dragging a finger along the feathers that lined above her ear.

"Well, sweet Tooth," Pitch whispered letting his finger trail down the side of her neck. "I didn't want you to worry about your precious little underlings seeing who you've chosen to spend your time with," he lied. The falsehood was obvious. A kind gesture, given that the fear of being found by anyone would have played into his hand well, but it was a lie nonetheless. 

"Why did you bring me here," Tooth asked again. Pitch eyed the Guardian thoughtfully before cracking a smile wide enough to show his teeth.

"I wanted to hear your scream."

The Guardian of Memories stared at the Nightmare King in disbelief. She had walked right into that one, but she could hardly believe that she was making things harder on herself. She turned away from him and made a sufficient gap between them. 

“You’re cheating,” Tooth muttered as she held herself. It wasn’t fair, this game that he was playing. She had nothing over him while he could just pull the darkest thoughts from her. Find the right words to make her come running back. She wondered if there were other guardians who had fallen into this trap. Maybe there was someone who she could seek out who could tell her how to break the cycle.

“Ask around and risk revealing our little secret? That's no fun. Though you are entitled to the memories of others though, so yes, these have been others who have found themselves in similar arrangements as you, but I don't like to kiss and tell,” Pitch answered, making Tooth tense more. “And you are right, I am cheating, but did you really expect anything less from me?” He asked as he neared her again, Tooth turning halfway towards him.

“I’d hope you’d have the decency to not make this harder on me than it already is,” she whispered looking down. “But if I wasn’t suffering then there would be nothing in it for you, right?”

“You are correct,” Pitch purred as he tilted his head to the side. “I do so enjoy watching you squirm.”

“Fuck you.” Tooth stated bitterly and the Boogeyman tisked her. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Be careful what you wish for,” he whispered already knowing that the fairy had made her choice the moment she had picked up his tooth that was still in his hand. "Unless of course that was another invitation."

Tooth took in a deep breath as she tightened her fist around the dead tooth that was in her hand, wishing she had left the thing behind to decay in the Burgess lake. But she was the Tooth Fairy, and it wasn’t just a force of habit, it was her nature to collect teeth- no matter how rotten they were. 

“What will it be, your majesty?” Pitch asked, offering his hand. “Another round or do you wish to end this arrangement?” Toothiana stared at his hand before looking up to him in confusion. 

“I have a choice?” The Guardian of Memories asked and Pitch laughed in response. 

“Of course you have a choice! Fear can be dealt with in a number of ways,” Pitch said as he closed his hand and circled around her again. “You are most familiar with fight or flight, but there is also freezing or flooding, something you are doing right now. You aren’t paralyzed exactly, but your emotions are getting the better of you so I would say this is a bit of a classic case of flooding. My least favorite response individuals can have is fatigue,” Pitch continued, shaking his head. “People will literally lie down and take a nap because they are so stressed. A response meant for babes has become a normal response among adults. However, the things people fear has changed over the centuries. No longer worried about what goes bump in the night but more concerned about tests, other people’s opinions, things that in the grand scheme of it all doesn’t really matter...” Pitch said thoughtfully as their backs faced each other. 

Silence fell between them, though the lair had its own sounds to make, setting Tooth on edge. She swore she heard a nightmare echo in the cavern, and she was surprised that they would even still be allowed in Pitch’s presence. But they did tend to go wherever fear was.

“What is your favorite response?” Tooth asked, looking over her shoulder, not wanting to think of what could be lying in wait for her. Pitch gave a shrug. 

“I can’t say I have a favorite. There have been glorious responses from each of the categories, except the sleep one, that one always bores me and worse still it benefits Sanderson,” Pitch replied before looking over his shoulder to meet the fairies eyes but she quickly turned her head away again. He smirked and looked ahead of him again. “Though if you are asking what method I’d like to see now, I would be most interested in seeing you fawn, but that is something you reserve for Frost, isn’t it?”

The fairy’s shoulders raised up as her cheeks flushed. She didn’t deny her infatuation for the winter spirit, but over the years she realized that if she devoted her emotions solely to the mischievous soul she’d be left with disappointment. The Guardian of Fun was just that. Fun, but it was usually on his terms. Anything beyond a good time was near impossible to achieve. 

“Now you are just poking fun at me,” Tooth whispered as she looked to the cages again. Her rage over their existence remained, but now she was wondering how scared they must have been, locked away without a single ray of sunlight to warm their feathers. How betrayed they would feel to know that she was willingly contemplating on spending anymore time with the Nightmare King. “You swear you won’t tell? That this terrible secret will be safe with you, no matter what?” Tooth asked as she slowed her wings and lowered herself to the cold stone bridge but her feet did not meet the ground. Pitch was now hugging her from behind, an arm wrapped possessively around her waistline and the other crossing her chest to end with his hand over her throat. As he anchored her body to his chest, Pitch positioned his head over one of her shoulders. 

“As I said, hummingbird, I don’t kiss and tell,” he whispered gently into her ear, suppressing his own urge to nip at the woman’s ear that was hidden underneath her feathers. That would likely make the fairy respond with extreme bias given her interests. "Fight, flight or fawn?"

Tooth wished she had the courage to fight him now, but only Jack and Sandy were strong enough to face him alone. Flying was an option, even as he held her now, she could still escape but she didn't want to run. 


	4. The Shadows

The Tooth Fairy turned her head and kissed Pitch's lips and there was no delay in his response. Pitch had enveloped them in darkness as he turned Tooth's frame to his, kissing her with a ferocity that left the woman breathless. With the fairy's lips within easier access, Pitch began to put his hands to better use, fondling her feather covered flesh, winning hitched gasps from Tooth, their lips still very much intact with each other. 

"Please," Tooth whispered between kisses. She didn't have to finish the request, but delivering dreams was Sandy's job. Whatever the female Guardian wanted from him, she would have to beg. 

"Ask and you shall receive, sweet Tooth," Pitch murmured as the shadows continued to swirl around them. 

"Use them on me," the fairy pleaded and Pitch broke the kiss. The pair were in complete darkness, but Pitch saw the beautiful bird clear as day, and all Tooth could see were his pale metallic eyes. 

"You'll have to be more specific," he cooed, relishing the frustration rising within the woman but rather than her responding with a cold shoulder or a heated stare the woman managed to find his lips with hers again, kissing him once. 

"I want you to use your teeth on me," Tooth admitted and Pitch answered the request by nipping the woman's lower lip gently. He was somewhat surprised that she bit him back but he did not complain. 

The shadows began to fade, revealing that they were no longer upon the bridge in his lair but a dark room. The only source of light was from fluorescent stones that were scattered around the room, a cluster of them surrounded the base of an altar that was covered with animal pelts. Tooth was unaware of these elements as Pitch was delivering bites to her jawline and the side of her neck. Her hands motioned once to cover her mouth but the Nightmare King secured her limbs with his hands as he laid her down upon the fur covered slab. 

"I was generous with our last encounter, sweet Tooth," Pitch growled huskily as his teeth pinched at her clavicle. "But I'm seeking my own pleasure from you this evening." 

Tooth knew that. When she sent out the thought of him she figured that he would take more than she would receive, at least she hoped that would be the case. Make the experience so unpleasant for her that she'd have no desire to seek out his fangs again, but while she was prepared for Pitch's darkness she was still terrified. 

"Will it hurt?" Tooth asked, a single tear escaping from her eyes. Pitch was tempted to enjoy the salty nectar but he knew that there would be plenty more to come his way. 

"That entirely depends on you," the Nightmare King answered back as his mouth hovered over one of her breasts. He could feel the bird-like woman’s anticipation. "I have no say in how you will respond to the terror I bring. But I can deliver a distraction," he said as he forced his fingers into her, hiding his own delight to find she was ready to receive him. "Shall I give you your pleasure first, during, or after I have taken mine?" He asked as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her, mouth creating the most seductive 'O'. 

"Will you fuck me?" Tooth whispered as she began to ride his fingers, rocking her hips up and down as he introduced his thumb to the mix. Rolling the digit over her clitoris with expertise.

"Not this time, sweet Tooth," Pitch whispered before he licked at her clit, winning a gasp from her. "My shadows will suffice I am sure," he continued as the wisps began to take shape wrapping around her limbs, tying her down to the altar she laid upon. "So what will it be?" He asked, raising his head up again and moved so he could look her in the eye.

"Pleasure first," Tooth said quickly. It could act as a novacaine of what was to come at best, and at worst she would not have anything to help her ride through the torture he had planned ensuring she would not return. 

Disappointed but not surprised by the answer, Pitch nodded in acceptance before sinking his teeth down upon her nipple, eliciting the first scream of pleasure from the woman. With her hands bound by the shadows, there was nothing to soften the sound that echoed around them now, and Pitch silently vowed he would try to hear every note that the bird could sing. The hand that was not pleasuring the woman’s sex grasped her breast, pinching at the concealed teat as his mouth continued to work on the otherside, kissing, licking and nipping the tender region.

Tooth arched her back and pulled at the restraints, the pleasure of the man’s attentive mouth and hands being nearly too much handle. Sensing the woman’s threshold, Pitch removed his fingers and before she could object to the removal the digits were replaced by a singular shadow tendril that teased her entrance, sliding over the folds repeatedly, but the pressure was not enough to push through. A pleasant yet desperate moan escaped the fairy’s lips as Pitch removed himself from her altogether and stood idly by as his shadows did the work for him.

“What are you doing?” Tooth asked as she felt a shadow coil around her throat, flinching as it squeezed ever so gently. 

“Watching you squirm,” Pitch taunted as he rounded the altar and bent at the waist as a pair of shadowy hands latched themselves onto her chest, grabbing at the flesh beneath the multi-colored feathers. “I can wait for my turn with you, but tell me, what do you want?” He asked as he nipped the tip of the Guardian’s ear, her breath hitching again. “Say what you desire from the darkness and it shall be granted.”

The Guardian of Memories turned her head away from him, conflicted as she took pleasure from the molesting shadows and was ashamed that she desired more. She had to get this out of her system, get through this session and never call out to him again. The shadows that wrapped around her ankles seemed to sense her emotions as they splayed her legs out more, the tendril that continued to flay against the moist entrance nearly breaking the seal. 

“I want to be fucked,” Tooth whimpered and the shadow obeyed the command, penetrating her deep. Tooth gasped in pleasure and pain, her body going slack as the tendril pulled out of her completely before entering her again, repeating the process a few more times before a smaller tendril came into play, focusing on the hooded clit, it swirled around the nerve. Tooth moaned in ecstasy, her entire form attempting to rock with the pleasure but the restraints only allowed for so much movement. 

Pitch smirked as he dragged his fingers through her feathered hair, grabbing a fistfull as he remained close to her ear, nipping at her lobe and watched as the shadowy appendage pumped her in a steady pace. “Vulnerable is a good look on you, Tooth,” Pitch said with a grin. “But I feel like there is something missing,” he purred as she bit at her own lip, holding back her cries of pleasure at the methodical fucking. The pace shifted, striking her faster and deeper, forcing a yelp from the bird in his grasp. “That was nice, but not quite what I was looking for. What do you think, little bird? What is missing from this erotic display.”

“You,” Tooth said absentmindedly. She wished she had a filter but it was hard to have her guard up as he let his shadows tear down her walls. 

“You haven’t earned that pleasure yet. And it feels to me that you want this to be our last time,” Pitch said, feigning sadness as he released his grip upon her and stepped away, his shadows still doing as he commanded. “Call me old fashioned, but I take at least three dates before I give myself away. Not everyone is a sex crazed deviant like you,” He said casting a sinister glance her way but the look didn’t take as the woman was lost in the sea of pleasure, but she could hear the dig.

“I’m not sorry for enjoying physical contact,” Tooth rasped. “I want to feel alive again,” she admitted and the thin tendril that was flickering against her clitorus suddenly snapped against the organ, pinching her painfully and she cried out in a mix of pain and rapture. 

“Life is pain, sweet Tooth. Do you not remember?” Pitch asked as he neared her again. “Or… is it that you really are a masochist?” He asked.

“I’m not,” Tooth whimpered, and the shadowy hands that roamed her body began to pinch her with force, winning another full on scream for the Nightmare King. He grinned at the response, wanting to call her a liar but he held his tongue. His own enjoyment would come after the fairy hit her peak. 

“I think I know what is missing in this picture. There is too much sound coming from that lovely mouth of yours,” he said before kissing her. It was a harsh and unforgiving kiss, but to Tooth’s displeasure it was also short lived. “How ever are we to solve this dilemma of ours?” Pitch questioned as he nipped her lip and drew back before she could return the gesture. 

Tooth stared at the willowly figure as she tried to answer him but soon found herself flipped over on her stomach, the restraints on her temporarily removed as she was forced onto her hands and knees upon the altar and a throne like chair materialized, giving Pitch a seat to enjoy the show as a shadow appendage attempted to gain entrance to her mouth, pressing against her firmly shut lips. Her head turned in the direction of Pitch who basked in the throne, his head resting upon an open palm as he waited for her to open her mouth.

“Is it not to your satisfaction? Perhaps you should inform me what sort of shape you want in your mouth,” Pitch mocked as the smooth feeler took the shape of a cock, with a bulbous head. Toothiana’s eyes widened as the tendril that had been pounding away within her also shifted shape within her, the transition stretching her insides gave way to a cry and the onyx colored cock entered her mouth as more shadows began to grab at her, a pair of hands appearing at each end of her, holding her head and mounting her waist as she was spit-roasted by the dark apparitions. 

“Much better,” Pitch jeered as he orchestrated the primarily phantom threesome before him. Tooth was fearful in this moment, but most of that came from the realization that she was enjoying the absolute manhandling she was being delivered.

Fucked on both ends, the fairy’s cries of pleasure were muffled from the organ that violently sought to fill the cavity that was her mouth. Gagging on the wraith-like cock, Tooth managed to break her head away, sputtering on her own saliva as she cast her gaze on Pitch who was seated comfortably in his throne. His facial expression was placid, unmoving, but his eyes gave him away, showing more gold than silver in the moment. Before Tooth could make a snarky remark his way the appendage was forced back into her mouth and the ordeal carried on. It was odd, being fucked in front of an audience, but that knowledge left her wanting the attention more. 

She began to rock herself in the rhythm of the thrusts delivered, bobbing her head and sucking the firm apparition that was violating her. She cast her eyes towards Pitch again and his body language was more telling. His legs were spread as he watched the debauchery, a smirk pulling at his lips. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Tooth?”

She hated to admit it, but she was. Fear had left her for the time being as she was focused on the multiple sources of stimulation. The cock that was behind her suddenly increased in both speed and tenacity to the point that Tooth’s arms gave way. Rather than letting the woman recover, another pair of shadow hands grasped at her wrists and binded them behind her back, her hind end now higher than her head, the position seemed to hit the fairy on a deeper level.

Tooth closed her eyes as the walls within her tightened around Pitch’s shadow. She was nearing her end. She tried to suppress her own pleasure, knowing that once she was done Pitch would really have his way with her but it was no use as she felt her clitorus being tongued as even as she was pounded. The fairy opened her eyes expecting to see Pitch’s throne empty but he remained seated, as another shadow was doing the work for him. He looked as smug as ever, leaning forward in his seat and cocking his head to the side.

“Holding out on me are you? I’ll have to hold that against you another time. Let’s just focus on getting you to finish, shall we?” He asked as he leaned back into his seat again and snapped his fingers. 

She didn’t think it was possible, but the apparitions were moving with more force than before. Her mouth was freed from the silhouetted penis, as it left her mouth it spilled out into an evaporations, leaving no taste in her mouth but the lingering scent of sulfur. With her mouth no longer occupied, all her yelps, cries and screams could be heard at full capacity. 

The shadowy hands maneuvered her body once again, her hands no longer pressed down to the small of her back pulled back behind her, forcing her to be at eye level with Pitch as she thrusted into repeatedly. She wished he would do more than watch, at least show her a hint of desire of his own, but he looked over the fucking like it were a play that he had no part in, and somehow tha made her feel weaker than if he were the one ravagely plundering her. It was degrading, but he was doing it as a tease. She had to earn such attention from him. And she didn’t know if she could satisfy the bastard either. 

With a haphazard thrust from the shadow cock, Tooth came in a shattering cry, and a few forceful pumps later the shadow evaporated, filling the petite woman with its mist, which was cold to the touch. With her energy spent, Tooth crumbled against the pelts beneath her, now dewy with the consequences of the fucking she recieved. Laying still as she tried to catch her breath, she cast a hazy gaze on Pitch as he continued to admire the scenery before him. 

“The show… is over,” the Guardian of Memories mumbled with exhaustion making the man smirk. Tooth hardly had the wherewithal to react as the animal pelts wrapped around her with the aid of Pitch’s shadows. Neatly packaged to move, she was carried across the room by Pitch’s shadows and placed gently into his lap. A tender hand of his began stroking the feathers that covered her brow as she laid against his chest, pulling the pelt closer to her frame. She didn’t have the strength within her to break out of the warm and inviting hold, even knowing she might as well be in the clutches of a venus flytrap, a dark entity that threatened to consume her very essence. But Pitch liked to take his time with things, especially with his meals. 

“Oh my sweet, little Tooth. The show has only just begun,” Pitch replied before kissing her gently and the Guardian’s world faded to black. A dreadful pitch black.


	5. The Rakshasa

"You aren't looking so hot, Tooth," Jack stated bluntly as he sat cross-legged upon one of her library cases. "Are you sure you are feeling alright?" Jack inquired as he watched the woman hover over the pile of incoming teeth. She and her minions sorting them accordingly.

"I'm fine, Jack," Tooth said rather pleasantly with tired eyes, dark purple bags encircled them. "It's just a busy season you know? With the holidays and all. A lot of hard foods, accidents… snowball fights," she teased making the winter spirit smile.

"True, true, but I don't think I've ever seen you this tired. Have you considered maybe letting Sandy knock you out for a little bit? If anybody around here deserves a break, it's you," Jack insisted as he got to his feet with the help of his staff and stood behind her, placing a gentle hand onto her shoulder. "I'm just a little worried that you are overdoing things is all."

Tooth nodded in response to Jack's concern. He had every right to be concerned, but Tooth didn't dare expose herself now, and while a little bit of Sandy's touch would do her some good, asking him directly for full night's rest would have told the Dream Guardian everything.

"I'd love to, but I'm just really busy right now, Jack," Tooth said as she set a final tooth into one of the golden cases and handed it off to one of her baby teeth to store in the vault. "I don't have time to hunt Sandy down and sleep." Jack nodded and watched the little helpers fly back and forth as he contemplated how best to solve the situation of his friend.

"What if I picked up a case of sand for you?" Jack offered. Tooth closed her eyes. It felt like yesterday, but an entire month had passed since Pitch had taken her into his lair. Four weeks was nothing to an immortal spirit who had a full-time, nonstop job, but the month had felt so much longer. Like the event happened years ago. Sleep deprivation could do that. Tooth hadn't even noticed that Jack had placed his hands upon her shoulders as her body threatened to blackout, but sleep only offered her terror. "Tooth, hey, are you with me?"

She opened her eyes and for a brief moment, she could have sworn that Pitch was lurking in the background. Waiting for her to keel over. Or to continue on with this awful affair of theirs. But that wouldn't happen. She was always either too tired or too terrified to consider sex with anyone, least of all him now.

"I haven't seen you this messed up since the night we fought Pitch," Jack murmured, making Tooth's eyes widen in fear and she pulled away, fluttering only a few feet away.

"I'll be fine Jack," Tooth snapped as she ruffled her feathers, her underlings all stopping their work from the sudden outburst. Tooth rubbed her face as she turned away. "I just need to lie down, okay? Nothing is wrong," Tooth stated before flying off to her private chambers.

…

Tooth sat on one of her window sills and breathed a sigh of relief as watched Jack fly off into the distance. She knew he would be informing the others that she wasn't herself, but maybe this night would be different from the rest. Stepping down from the window, Tooth walked across the floor and clambered into bed, grateful for the sun's light and warmth as she curled up on her side and pulled a pillow close against her head. A few hours of shut-eye was all she needed. Even an hour of rest would do as long as she wasn't-

Fear flooded Tooth's system as she found herself within the jungle. Darkness all around her and the sounds of long-extinct beasts filled the air as if to tell her that they were alive only to devour her. Looking to the canopy above, only darkness clung. No stars, no clouds, and no moon to guide her. Just darkness.

The wails of bhoots and other wicked spirits grew louder. Tooth attempted to fly but there was no magic within her. The children had all forgotten themselves, and they forgot her in the process as well. The forest rustled around her and all she could do at this point was run and she did. She ran for her life. Tears streamed down her face as she stumbled through the dense forest, the unseen beasts that trailed behind her were practically upon her heel.

She was struck with a mighty paw, the claws of the creature shredding her back and wings and she fell to the earth. Tooth sobbed incessantly as she turned to face her attacker. It was a rakshasa, a man-eating shapeshifter demon of old, but the monster took on many traits. The neck of a serpent, the face of a jaguar, giant vulture wings and the enlarged body of a tiger. Tooth attempted to get to her feet again but the paw that had struck her down had pinned her down. Sobbing as she clawed at the earth, Tooth waited for the other encroaching monsters to tear her apart.

She called for the help of her friends, for the children to believe in her again, for the Man in the Moon to save her, but none could hear her cries. She would wake soon, but not before feeling something tearing out her wings. She wished for another end to the night terror.

"Help me, Pitch!" Tooth sobbed.

If it were possible that the scenery grew darker, it did. The shrieks and growls of the night creatures were silenced as well, not even the wind dared to make a sound. The pain and the pressure upon her back slowly faded, and Tooth found herself being picked up from the ground. She still couldn't feel her magic, nor did she feel any more awake. What she felt was security as she was held close by her savior.

"You should have called me sooner," the Boogeyman whispered. "I didn't realize my powers were still attached to you."

Toothiana didn't argue with the man. To pick a fight with the Nightmare King while trapped within a dream seemed like a surefire way to lose. She just stared off into the darkness, but soon the darkness was melting away and her room came into view again. Only once she felt the warmth of the sun on her did she turn her eyes upon Pitch. And then came the tears again. Tooth gripped at the black robes and buried her cries into his chest, still shaking with fear.

"Is it finally over? Will you make it stop?" Tooth asked, choking on the words as they came out. A comforting hand cradled the back of her head as she was laid back down upon her bed, but the fairy still clung to him. "I can't survive another sleepless day or another nightmare. Please, just make it stop," she pleaded.

Pitch gazed at the woman with empathy. He had spent more time than he cared for battling his own Nightmares. He couldn't say how long he had been pinned to his worst fears, but even just a few weeks could feel like years if the terror was dreadful enough.

"It's over," Pitch assured as he stroked her the side of her face. "The Nightmare is over," he whispered as he wiped away her tears. "You can rest now."

The nightmare may have ended, but the fright that she felt was real enough for her. The Guardian of Memories shook her head violently as her hands moved to his face.

"Let me feel something other than fear," she cried, tears welling in her magnolia eyes. "Anything other than fear."

Pitch remained still as the fairy wept beneath him. It was like asking Jack Frost to take charge of the summer solstice, attempting to convince Cupid to start a war. It was unnatural, but leaving the fairy in this state would surely draw a nightmare or two. If Pitch could have had someone throw a lifeline out to him when he emerged from his terrors, he would have gladly accepted whatever waited for him on the other side. He had offered the woman the only thing he could.

He kissed her.


	6. The Mercy

Pitch kissed Tooth's trembling lips with mercy. It was made with chast and the fairy's sobs began to die down but she was still weeping from the terrible trauma she had endured. It was difficult for the man to not indulge his baser instinct and savor the fear she was emitting but he truly wanted this arrangement to last. He'd likely never get her in his lair again because of the oversight, and he accepted that this was likely to be his last meal out of her.

He kissed her again, with a little more force now as he attempted to devour her fear as well as drive it away. Both of his hands were holding her heart-shaped face as he knelt over her, not daring to place so much as a pinch of pressure upon her as he deepened the kiss.

Tooth returned one back. It was feeble, barely even registering as a touch but it was a start. Pitch kissed her, again and again, imagining that he was trying to start a fire within the little sprite. His lips moved away from hers and he began to kiss away the still fresh tears from her cheeks. She produced another sob, but she was moving again, placing her hands upon his chest and shoulder.

His lips began to trail her jawline before moving to her slender neck, kissing the sensitive area with care as his hands slipped beneath her frame. In a single fluid motion, he lifted her from the cushioned bed and pulled her into his lap, his mouth nipping the base of her neck, eliciting another cry, more pleasure than fear but it was still a mix he could savor. She threw her arms around him, her hands at the nape of his neck, a few of her fingers entangling themselves into his thick black hair.

Her fear was much lower than before, and he could practically feel the woman slowly come back to life. He could confidently leave her now but he knew that the fairy would not sleep until her fears were non-existent. His eyes glanced to the windows and saw that the sun should still blind the moon's sight.

He brought up his hand that held her lower back and dragged his tongue over his fingers before sending the hand back down to fondle her sex. As he slickened her entrance his mouth began to pay special attention to her chest, his kisses trailing from side to side. Two shadow tendrils wrapped around the bird's small breasts, their heads moving the feathers out of the way to expose her nipples to him and he began to suckle at them. The fairy gasped in pleasure and tightened the hold she had on his hair.

Feeling that his fingers were slick with the fairy's own lubricant he inserted two of his fingers within her and gently began to probe her as his mouth moved back up to her jawline. He could still smell the fragrance of fear upon her skin and his pale eyes sought for the source of the final touch of fear but found that she held it deep within her. If he could not pull it out from her he would have to snuff it out her way.

The shadows that made up his cassock receded from his pale form and retreated to the darkest corners of the sunlit room as Pitch brought his mouth over Tooth's lips again. His fingers were removed from her sex to wrap around his own organ and he teased the entrance of her womanhood with his uncut cock.

Toothiana broke the kiss and turned her head to look down at the man's full size. If the size difference between them wasn't noticeable before it was now. The fairy eyed the man with a new tinge of fear and Pitch suppressed a grin as he continued to tease her ready and glistening entrance. He would have enjoyed taunting her more, but this fuck was being given as an act of empathy.

"Please," Tooth whispered and the Boogeyman obliged to the unfinished demand. He slipped into her folds partially, whimpers still coming from the woman in his grasp. The hand that Pitch had on to guide himself into her moved to her waist, assisting her down as he gave her every inch of himself. The fairy's mouth was wide open but she denied herself of releasing a sound. The fear of her being found in such a precarious situation came to mind and sensing that Pitch called his shadows back to the bed, boxing them in, or more specifically, blocking everything else out.

"No one will hear you," Pitch whispered as he thrusted into her again, winning an undignified squeak from the Guardian in his arms. "You can scream, laugh, cry, no one else can hear you."

"But you will," Tooth whispered. Her hands that were still around his neck released and she let gravity send her crashing upon the mattress but Pitch allowed no such thing. His hand on her waist moved up to her back just below her folded wings and with Tooth still arching her back to fall, her front was as exposed as the feather-covered body could be.

As he led Tooth down to the soft bed, Pitch's lips went to work, placing kisses upon her with no direct path. Her throat, shoulders, chest and stomach all received attention as he slowly laid her down to the bed, his hips never breaking the rolling waves of pleasure that he sent into her. Once she was nestled down, Pitch's hands repositioned her legs so that they were no longer straddled to him planked in front of him, granting his unrestricted access into her.

Thrusting into her again, Tooth let out a cry of pleasure as he painfully stretched her from this new angle. Feeling victorious for eliciting that response, He drove himself into her with an unfettered pace. He wrapped a single arm around her legs to anchor her to him as the other hand reached out to her face, his thumb stroking over her bottom lip as he tried to coax her to give in fully to this indulgent act. She opened her mouth to him and Pitch's thumb entered, moving over her pearly whites. He bucked into her, harder than any of the previous times and he was rewarded with a high pitch yelp, making him smirk as he tried to maintain that rhythm.

He wanted so much to torment her now, to tease her, pluck at her pride and degrade her, after all that was what he was here from the start. But as she opened her lilac eyes they held something he had never received from his victims, but he knew the look.

Trust.

It was misplaced, but the way her wide eyes gazed upon him was telling. He could do just about anything to her, and she'd accept that fate, but she was trusting that he would do right by her.

Licking his lips, Pitch closed his eyes to avoid the doe expression she delivered as he hurried his pace, aiming to finish her before he came.

"What do you want from me, Tooth," Pitch asked through clenched teeth but Toothiana either ignored the question or it failed to register in her mind.

The thumb in her mouth was hooked inside of her cheek and even when she gently bit down on the digit he refused to look at her. Instead, it encouraged him to drive in harder. He could feel himself on the edge, and he worried that the woman was still far from her own finish line until he felt her tense around her, muscles contracting around his manhood, attempting to milk his shaft.

Against his better wishes, he came inside of her but it was his final pump that sent her over the edge well as she cried out before her entire form went slack and she sprawled beneath him, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Pitch had yet to pull himself out of the woman as he briefly considered remaining inside of her until sundown, but Pitch could not stay. There were things that had to be done as well as a certain Guardian he should visit.

Pulling out from her, his black seed remained inside of the woman. Pitch wasn't worried of any unforeseen issues with releasing his load inside of her. As far as everyone knew, the immortal spirits were sterile, and only the Man in the Moon could give new life to their ranks.

Pitch prepared to advise the woman to clean herself up, but the Guardian of Memories was out cold. Pitch sighed as he drew back his shadows to clothe himself again. There was no reason for him to stay by her side as there was no telling how long she would be out for, all he knew was that she was content for the time being. Slinking away from the fairy's sleeping form, Pitch abandoned the Tooth palace and sought out his oldest rival.


	7. The City

"Och, Tooth…, you really knocked me out in the last round," Bunnymund mumbled as he moved off of the fairy, careful not to touch her wings. "I knew you were a tough one, but never took you for one to want the rough stuff."

Tooth laid on the hard earth, unresponsive to Bunnymund's comments. She could feel the gravel digging into the side of her face as well as her knees. She'd have scrapes, but the Guardian of Hope and New Beginnings had some healing herbs that could make those go away almost instantly. 

Reluctantly, Tooth picked herself up from the ground and eyed the pleased rabbit. He would be ready to go again in another fifteen minutes but they had already gone three rounds and she had duties to attend to, having already set herself with the task of collecting teeth from Italy tonight. 

"Thanks for the workout," Tooth sighed and the warrior smirked back at her. 

"I ought to be thanking you! For a good bit, I thought that you were no longer into carnal desires, or had gone exclusive to another mate," Bunny said with a shrug. 

It was difficult with Bunnymund. He was certainly the most energetic when it came to her sexual partners, but he was also one of the more conservative in cuffing. Sex was something short of a chore for North and Jack wasn't much in the giving spirit either, but Bunnymund was attentive to her needs for the most part and better still was that he was almost always ready to go. The problem was that he didn't like letting her go. North wasn’t much competition to the hare but when he found out that she had started laying with Jack, she thought he was going to lay an egg- or start cracking some at the very least. If she were to tell him that she was MIA the last two months because she was rapt by Pitch Black, she wouldn't be shocked if he stopped talking to her altogether. 

Maybe something worse? 

Her days with that man were over however. She couldn't go back to that, even as gentle as he had been their final time, the thought of having to go through those night terrors again sent her reeling. But she still carried her trophy. Just in case. 

"No, it's just been a rough few weeks," Tooth said as she fluttered her wings. It would be a long night for her and the sooner she set off the sooner she could rest in her own bed. "It was a good time, we'll have to do it again," she finished as she lifted herself a little higher and Bunnymund nodded at her. 

"Right. Well, don't be a stranger. Anytime you want another go, you just pop on in and we'll have ourselves a good ol' romp!" Bunnymund called as she took off into the sky, setting course for the Mediterranean. 

…

Like France and other parts of Europe, Tooth had the assistance of mice to collect teeth in Italy. Topolino, was what the children in this part of the world believed in, and while she was not a rodent she would not even dream of missing a single tooth from a child. Slipping a coin beneath the pillow of a small boy, no older than six, Toothiana turned to leave the way she had come in. The rest of the teeth were covered and she could return to her palace but Tooth lingered in the city of Milan a while longer. It wasn't often she got to see the parts that the European division handled. 

Flying up to the rooftops, Tooth seated herself upon the shingles and admired the night sky. The Moon was absent this night, and Tooth sighed in contempt. 

"At least someone gets a night off," she muttered bringing her knees to her chest. 

"Well they say that there is no rest for the wicked," came Pitch's voice which sent the woman spiraling into action. She raised her fists as she turned to meet the vile man who kept his distance, standing upon another rooftop with his hands raised in defense, a small pouch in one of them. 

"I didn't summon you. What are you doing here, Pitch?" Tooth asked defensively and he smirked in response.

"Full of ourselves tonight, aren't we?" Pitch asked as he kept his smile. "You can relax, I'm here on my own business. A man does have to eat you know," he said looking away. Tooth followed his gaze to see a child struggling in their sleep. A nightmare was taking place and Tooth sent a glare back at Pitch. 

"Release them, now!" Tooth shouted but Pitch didn't budge. He only smiled back at her as he lowered his hands.

"Offering to take their place, your highness?" 

Tooth paled slightly at the suggestion and that only made the Nightmare King grin more. 

Holding out the pouch, Pitch remained where he stood as he tossed the bag to her with an underhand throw. Against her better judgment, Tooth caught the small bag but investigated the offering. Untying the knot, Tooth's eyes widened to see the fine gold dust that could only belong to Sandy. 

"What did you do?!" 

“I assure you, it was earned,” Pitch called as he lowered himself to sit on the edge of his rooftop, letting a leg hang off the edge haphazardly. 

“What do you need with the dreamsand?”

“Oh, I have no use for it personally. I had actually procured it for you.”

The tooth fairy was taken aback by the confession and observed the fine powder with closer inspection, searching for the slightest touch of darkness but none could be found. 

“Why would I-”

“I had hoped that you would have called,” Pitch started with a shrug as he looked to the empty sky. While the Man in the Moon was not revealing himself this night, Pitch knew better than to assume that he wasn’t still present at some capacity. But seeing that Tooth had been absent for nearly a month, he figured that their days together were finished so there wasn’t as much of a need to stick to the shadows. “It was meant to be a safety precaution after any… mishaps you might have endured.”

“Oh, mishaps, is that what you are calling being trapped in hell?” Tooth asked as she closed up the pouch.

“Your prolonged stay wasn’t intended, so yes, that is what I would call it,” Pitch affirmed. 

The fairy narrowed her gaze before flying off. Pitch expected her to flee his presence entirely, but she didn’t. Instead, the fairy flew into the bedroom that had the troubled child and used a pinch of the sand to end their nightmare. As she looked back at the Nightmare King with triumph, Pitch clenched his jaw at the lost meal. He should have seen it coming. She was a spiteful thing after all. 

“You can’t save them all you know. I’ve got my grasp on thousands of children around the world as we speak.”

“Then I’ll save the ones that I can as I come across them,” Tooth shouted as she launched herself from the child’s room and at him. Pitch didn’t move as the tiny woman landed beside him. “Maybe I’ll make my own arrangement with Sandy. Get my baby teeth to sprinkle a touch of his magic to every child in distress so you can starve away and be forced to crawl back into that hole of yours!”

Pitch observed the enraged woman with indifference before setting his sights back on the sleeping child again. 

"Not even nightmare is terror you know," he muttered. "It's possible for fear to be a good thing."

"What would you know about good?" 

Pitch felt that dig more than he expected to but he did his best not to react. Silently, the man rose to his feet and began to walk away from the fairy who glared at his back with venom in her eyes as well as her heart. When he stopped and turned to look back at her, Pitch still didn't have the drive to argue with her but he did have some words for her.

"Sanderson won't take you up on that deal you know," he stated calmly.

"What makes you so sure? He has more of a reason than the rest of us to make sure you stay out of sight and out of the minds of children."

"You would think that given the fact I did temporarily end the fellow, but we've come to our own understanding of sorts."

"What sort of understanding?" Tooth asked as she made a few steps closer and Pitch chuckled. 

"I don't kiss and tell, sweet Tooth. You know that."

The fairy frowned as she folded her arms and gave her wings a flustered flutter. She couldn't imagine Sandy having sympathy for Pitch, though he did just provide evidence that the two were on some manageable terms. Feeling the weight of the sand in her hand Tooth lifted herself up from the roof and flew closer to Pitch again.

"What sort of sick plot are you up to now, Pitch? Single us out, put everyone in some shady deal and have us believe we can't depend on each other to stop you? Because we can and we will."

Pitch smirked at the thought. It would be a glorious plan, but there wasn’t much room for stirring fear in the others. Besides, he had made peace with just scraping by. For the time being at least. 

“Because you did such a bang-up job letting the rest of the team know that you let the boogeyman into your bed,” he taunted with a shrug. “Who was it that you called out to for help in that silly nightmare of yours? It wasn’t Sandy or Jack- you called me.”

“Because it was your fault!”

“And that sand was meant to be insurance for the next time-”

“You thought that there would be a next time?!” Tooth screamed and flew right up to him, the rage in the woman was enough to send the King of Nightmares back a few steps and she pursued him every step of the way. “You must have a cavity in your brain if you think I’d let you so much as look at me again!”

“Yet here we are,” Pitch snapped back, summoning the will to fight the Guardian. “We aren’t in my lair and I have no hold on you here.”

“And it’s awfully convenient that you managed to find me, Pitch.”

“Ah, says the fairy who still carries a piece of me with her everywhere she goes,” Pitch stated, infuriating the fairy queen. “I won’t be able to track you as easily if you return what is rightfully mine.”

“Hey, I paid you the going rate for a healthy tooth-”

“And that molar is an antique, easily worth more than a quarter. But why do you keep it on you, Toothiana?”

“As a precaution,” Tooth said as she grew more tense, making the man chuckle with amusement.

“A precaution for what? Summon me to receive the punishment when you finally crack? Let your boyfriend or your pet rabbit deal with me so you don't have to deal with the blunder of opening your mouth?"

"That's- that's not it," Tooth said with less strength. 

"Are you really so depraved that you might want to steal a quick fuck while on duty? You never cease to amaze me." 

"I keep it in case I run into a nightmare, okay?!" Tooth shouted, her voice loud enough to cause Pitch to wonder if they might wake a nearby sleeping child but his silver eyes did leave her face that was now producing tears. "I'm still scared, okay! Are you happy, Pitch?"

Was he happy? On some level, he should be elated to know he had caused the woman to feel this fear- but he wasn't benefiting from her terror. Even now, while there was fear in the air he didn't taste it. What he felt was a familiar sense of pain mixed with hope. 

And it sickened him. 

"Well, you've got something else to take care of yourself with now but if you want to waste it all on the children, fine! Be my guest," he stated as he turned to leave but not before Tooth grabbed his wrist again. He scowled as he met her gaze again. "What?"

"You came when I called your name," Tooth whispered. "In my nightmare, you came."

"I was contractually obligated to answer your call."

"Were you?" Tooth asked.

"Yes," he lied before tearing his hand free. He didn’t come because of the bone she carried. It was something about the dreamscape that could summon him. It worked for Sandy as well.

Tooth didn't try to maintain control of the situation. Instead, she released him and set her eyes down to the streets below. The architecture of the city reminded her of his lair. She didn't want to say that it was a reason she picked the country, but it was. And unfortunately, Pitch could sense that longing now. 

But he didn't act upon it either. It was an unfamiliar fear to him, one that didn’t sit right.

"If I called for your help again, would you come for me?"

"I'd come to taste your fear at the very least."

"Would you take it like you did last time?"

Pitch arched an eyebrow at the question and shrugged. "Doubtful. Being merciful isn’t my go-to but that was an exception. You were already in a sorry state. Blubbering tears and all."

Tooth nodded in understanding. She had more work to do and the time spent with Pitch wasn't doing her any good. Tying the small drawstring bag around her wrist, the fairy dug out Pitch's tooth and held it in view. 

"Would you come even if I didn't have this?"

"... Probably not."

"Then I guess I have to keep it handy then."

"You won't have the need for it if you just use what I gave you," Pitch muttered in annoyance but the fairy shrugged in defiance. 

"Well, maybe I'm not done with you yet, Pitch. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to get to," she said turning away only to bump into the Nightmare King that she had presumably left behind.

"What do you mean you aren't done with me? I'm not some sniveling knave whose only responsibility is to come to your beck and call."

"As long as I have this it is, isn't it? You said you had an obligation, you can find me with it-"

The fairy was cut off as Pitch wrapped a hand around her throat, stirring a more familiar fear in the pit of her stomach. 

"My obligation is not to you but the fear you produce. I told you before, a man has to eat and I'm not one to let a good meal go to waste."

Tooth swallowed, a painful endeavor given the pressure on her neck but Moon save her, she found this to be arousing. 

'What in William Addis' name is wrong with me?'

"I would ask you the same thing, but I don't know who this Addis man is," Pitch retorted as he released the fairy who remained in flight. 

"Oh well he invented the toothbrush as we know it today, it's rather fascinating because you see-"

"I didn't say I cared to know who he was,” Pitch growled as he ran a hand through his hair. “Grah- didn't you say you had work to do?! You have the sand, you can keep my bloody fang-"

"It's a molar, actually. A lower wisdom tooth to be more precise but it’s best described as-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Pitch shouted, no longer worried if they did disturb a sleeping babe from their slumber. 

"Why are you so angry?! You didn't have to give me this sand- or you could have just left it at my palace. You certainly don't have a problem with breaking and entertaining to steal what doesn't belong to you, surely leaving something behind in a place is a task you could pull off too. So why are you here?"

Pitch was dumbfounded at the statement. She was right. He knew she was right but he didn't have an excuse to give other than the truth. 

He wanted to see her. 

Curiosity got the better of him.

He wanted to see why she hadn't called him back yet carried that calcium deposit of his everywhere she went. He had his answer for why she did it but it was maddening. She was using it as a security blanket or a potential shield for danger. 

It was infuriating to know that she was clutching onto a piece of him, him, the personification of fear itself as a lifesaver. And she did it because he had gone to her in her time of need. He answered for the fear but he had stayed because he had wanted to keep her at some capacity.

"I'm waiting!" nagged the sprite before him. 

And now he was going to lose her. That was for the best. It would only be a matter of time before the two were caught. He wouldn't mind being able to shame the woman before the other Guardians, even if it meant him having to fight a few of them-

"Earth to Pitch!"

"I'm not some knight in shining armor to save you from the nightmares," he said at last. The statement surprised her. "Should you find yourself in an ally with those wild horses I suggest you seek out Jack's help, or the aid of your pet rabbit. You two seem to have a lot in common when it comes to your sex drive. Insatiable."

Toothiana was mortified. That was a fear he could certainly feed on as well. 

"You've been watching me with-"

"Like I said, hummingbird, it's hard for me to ignore the call of your fear while you've got a piece of me wherever you go. Even the most minute fearful thought to cross your mind while in contact with that tooth is the same as ringing the dinner bell for me."

"How much did you-"

"Enough to know that you are a terrible liar. It's remarkable that with ears like those the vermin still wasn't able to pick up on you faking the entire time."

Tooth's eyes widened and his grin grew. Holding out his hand, Pitch expected his missing tooth to be returned but instead he received a left hook from the Guardian of Memories. She must have forgotten that she had tied Sandy's sleeping dust to that wrist however because the bag burst open upon impact and the two crumpled over, knocked out from the Sandman's magic.

…

Pitch cursed as he found himself in a dream. He hated Mansnoozie's power over his. He'd be able to break out of the delightful hold,, if not it was only a matter of time before he’d wake but there were better things he could be doing. He just had to build up the fear.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Pitch observed the cheerful golden glow of his temporary prison, swatting the butterflies as they passed by.

This evening had gone from bad to dreadful in the worst sort of way. He should have just left the bag at her place with a note or at the very least not opened his mouth. He just prayed that he wouldn't be hungover from the amount of sugary sweetness that occupied this dream. 

A ripple formed in the dreamscape and the man spread his legs to keep balance through the sudden shift and the yellow overtones had turned to more of a rusted color. The dream was getting corrupted, and not by him. 

Toothiana must have been knocked by the sand out as well. What he didn't understand was why her dream wasn't bright and sweet, but he wasn't going to question it beyond that. He could corrupt the dreams of others much faster than his own.

Seeing a door, Pitch made his way towards it. Pulling the handle open with force his eyes went wide as he was confronted with the woman's dream or more aptly put; fantasy.


	8. The Hourglass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains elements that are disturbing. 
> 
> There is group sex, voyeurism/public sex but that isn't the bad part.
> 
> Rape comes in a lot of different forms, so when we are engaging in sexual activity remember the acronym F.R.I.E.S
> 
> Consent is
> 
> Freely given
> 
> Reversible
> 
> Informed
> 
> Enthusiastic
> 
> Specific
> 
> I do not condone rape or coerced sex. As someone who has a history of being abused, it is somewhat cathartic to write out abusers. Is it healthy? That's not for me to say, but it's how I'm working things out.

Tooth laid on a bed and was being worshipped by the rest of the Guardian crew, save for Sanderson. A brilliant call or a happy accident on her part because Sandy was also one to arrive when called upon. Even when it was a subconscious invitation. 

Pitch remained silent as he watched the doppelgangers gather closer around the woman. 

Dream Jack took hold of her face and the two kissed deeply, the way that lovers might as Bunnymund's copper version of himself was positioned below her his mouth upon her feathery mound, lapping at her womanhood greedily as North stood behind her, his fingers caressing over her tiny form. 

She released a moan of pleasure into Jack's mouth before he broke the kiss. He brought Tooth's head down towards his crotch and held up his member to her lips expectantly. It wasn't long until the fairy began to lick and suckle at the Winter Guardian's cock. When she opened her mouth to take all of him in, North was prodding at her rear entrance with a finger, as his other hand was holding her around her waist. 

"We're gonna rut you good, little minx," the rabbit warned beneath her as he repositioned himself. No longer was his maw on her womanhood but the rabbit had himself lined up with her entrance. "Tell us you want to be bred, Tooth." 

The woman made muffled sounds as her mouth was still stuffed with Jack's cock. 

"We can't hear you, Tooth," North said as he glided one of his fingers into her ass. The fairy squealed in a mix of pain and delight and she wrenched her mouth free, her eyes fixated on Jack. 

"I want you all to fuck me," she pleaded and they began to carry out that wish for her. 

Bunnymund thrusted madly into her as Jack took control of her head again, bobbing her mouth with no regard for her being able to access air. The Rabbit being the quick fuck that he was already came inside of her. He rolled out from underneath her but it was a short break for her as North was already pushing himself into the now vacant place with his massive dick. Pitch wasn't one who concerned himself with comparison, but even the most gifted man might have felt inadequate when taking note of North's manhood. It was only a dream, but Pitch knew well enough that Tooth likely had ridden the Wonder Guardian on multiple occasions. She moaned with pleasure as North pushed himself to the hilt into the Fairy Queen. His hands now at her waist and using her as a fuck toy. 

The Nightmare King watched the erotic display with disgust but another emotion had made its way into his chest. To his extreme displeasure, Pitch realized that he was jealous of the figments of her imagination. 

“I see now,” Pitch drawled from his place and the space that they shared had darkened ever so slightly. “You need the company of three to replace me. That’s rather endearing.”

Toothiana shrank at the comment as did the men in her dream. He approached her, bringing the shadows with him and shook his head as he rested a hand upon the fake Jack’s shoulder. 

“Oh, don’t stop on my account, pretend that I’m not even here…” He purred eyeing Tooth. The touch of his hand had turned the Guardian of Ice from the warm golden glow of Sanderson’s magic to a closer likeness of the real Jack Frost.

“What’s going on here?” the dream Jack asked as he pulled away from Tooth completely as Pitch dragged his hand over the other men who had coupled with the fairy, also stirring them from the lustful state that Tooth had set upon them. North had released the fairy, dropping her to the floor with a painful thud. When she looked up again she saw that the men who were once lauding her with passion were now looking at her in disgust, dressed again in their usual attire.

“Oi, who invited the scarecrow?” Bunnymond muttered as Pitch grabbed the petite woman by her wrist and pulled her close to him with her back to his chest as he resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Oh, that would be her royal majesty-”

“Pitch, stop this, it’s not real,” Tooth whispered as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“But your fears are,” he reminded her gently before plunging two fingers into her winning a delicious mewl from the woman, though what he was really after was the shame that came with being pleasured by the enemy in front of her comrades. “See, Tooth here has been a very naughty bird. She carries a piece of me around with her everywhere she goes, waiting for me to fuck her. Isn’t that right, Tooth?”

“Is it true, Tooth?” North asked.

“No, it’s- it’s not like that,” the fairy replied before Pitch switched out his fingers to let in the shadow tendrils. She gasped in pleasure and with both hands free he held the woman by her thighs, exposing her intimate region being plundered by his magic to the surrounding men. 

“No need to be shy, sweet Tooth, you’re all friends here, right?” Pitch whispered into her ear before nipping at the sensitive lobe, causing her to whimper.

_ “Tooth, how could you?!” _

_ “He’s a monster!”  _

_ “Have you no decency?” _

_ “What would the children say to you being with such a foul man?!” _

“Mmmm, yes, this certainly could ruin your reputation,” Pitch purred as he released her only for shadows to replace him as the support of exposing her. “Slipping coins under pillows before slipping under the bed to see me.”

Tears shed from Toothiana’s eyes as she fought against the waves of rapture Pitch was forcing upon her. A tendril had found its way into her rear entrance, massaging the orifice before penetrating her, causing the woman to cry out.

“It’s not like that!” She shouted as she squeezed her eyes tight, trying to take control of the dream again but Pitch was so much more skilled in this realm.

“How can we trust you?” Jack asked. Pain struck the fairy’s heart, knowing that would be the question she couldn’t answer. Not here and not in the real world for that matter. 

“Please,” Tooth whimpered before felt the slender fingers holding her face again. Her pink eyes shot open to meet the silver orbs that were boring into her. Specks of gold rimmed his irises and he grinned in satisfaction as the darkness closed in on them both. 

“This can end any time you want Tooth, this is your dream after all.”

“You’ve corrupted it.”

“Ah… so I have,” he whispered as the tendrils continued to pump into her. “I’d be willing to walk away if you’d return what you took,” he whispered as he dragged his fingernails through her feathered scalp until his hand rested on the nape of her neck. “There’s no shame in ending this arrangement.” 

Tooth blinked at the Boogeyman’s insistence to call it quits. It wasn’t like him to run away unless if- unless if he was scared too. If he was in control why would he want to break the ties?

“No,” Tooth said firmly, surprising the Nightmare King briefly. 

“Have it your way Tooth,” he said before forcing a kiss upon her lips. Sounds of protest erupted from the audience, seeking to shame the fairy further, but Tooth shook her head.

“Fuck me, Pitch,” she rasped against his lips.

Pitch’s eyes widened at the request. That wasn’t part of the plan. 

“What?” the rabbit asked in his place and Toothiana managed to break free of the binds that held her arms. 

“I want you inside of me Pitch,” Tooth murmured as she placed her hands onto his shoulders. The shadows that had been drilling into her pulled out of her and the room brightened slightly. Pitch then realized that Tooth was indeed taking control of her dream again. To fight her demands would only empower her willpower. The best way out of this oversight was to corrupt it even more.

“You want me to defile you before your companions? Gladly,” he growled before pushing her down to the floor. He wouldn’t be as merciful as he had been from their last embrace. 

On all fours, Tooth held back a cry as still fully clothed Pitch forced himself into her still slick folds. He debated between shoving her face to the floor as he had watched the Easter Bunny do to her earlier this and pulling her head back to look at the faces of the other Guardians. Knowing that this was a dream however, he took the debasing a step further and grasped the base of her wings. 

Fear flooded Tooth’s system and she turned her head over her shoulder to see the wrathful gaze of Pitch Black. 

“Pitch, just wait- ahh!” 

Pitch used the woman’s wings as the reins to pull her body back onto his member, grinning as the room went darker still, but the faces of Guardians remained in perfect view as Pitch ruthlessly fucked her from behind.

“See how far the queen has fallen,” Pitch seethed as he drove himself deeper into her, his nails threatening to puncture her delicate wings. 

_ “Pathetic.” _

_ “I can’t believe she actually lets him do that to her.” _

_ “There is something wrong with her.” _

Tears flowed from Toothiana’s eyes as the Nightmare King continued to rail into her without regard for her wellbeing. All she could do was wait for the sand to wear off. Take the pounding and hold back her cries of pain and pleasure as her other lovers watched in disgust. 

“It’s just a dream-” Tooth whispered, though with Pitch present the event felt so much more real. “It’s just a dream!”

Pitch felt the fairy trying to take the control again, and even though it was a feeble attempt that would fail with just the reminder that this wasn’t physically happening he felt the need to remind her that he was the master of this particular scape. He let go of her wings and Tooth was grateful for the release until he did something that she never allowed another lover to do. He forced her onto her back. 

Feeling a wing crumple underneath her weight, Tooth fought to get up but Pitch was already holding her down with his shadows, her ankles stretched apart to give him full access to her and her wrists bound overhead to keep her immobile. Tooth sobbed openly at the pain of the damaged wing. It was only a dream, but her nerves responded all the same. 

“Please-”

“You should have flown the coop when I gave you the opportunity,” he growled as he slammed his full force into her, admiring the tears of fear that streaked her cheeks. “Liken me to a savior of some sort, tragic mistake, hummingbird.”

Tooth turned her face away from his as she tried to break free of the bindings on her wrists as he continued to rock into her, but it wasn’t any use. She only had her words and her will to fight him but she felt so weak beneath him, hopeless as her friends watched with no sign of stepping in. 

_ “You brought this upon yourself.” _

_ “You should have known better than to sleep with someone like them.” _

_ “What did you expect?” _

The words they spoke came in their voices, but the statements weren’t theirs. Pitch was controlling them and there was nothing she could do to win over the fabrications. It was only her and Pitch here, and she needed to remember that. 

It was only her and Pitch. 

She has to replace the fear with something else, a difficult task given how cruel he was towards her now. Hate wouldn’t work, and he was proving that he wasn’t recognizing her pain. Masking joy or elation was also impossible.

_ “You’re worthless.” _

_ “Hopeless!” _

_ “Pathetic.” _

“Your precious Man in the Moon won’t save you,” he grunted as he lifted his head. “The Guardians won’t pity you.”

“I pity you,” Tooth cried out from beneath him. The statement made Pitch stop his motions completely and he turned his gaze downward, expecting to see the woman filled with defiance again but rather than rage or determination in her eyes he found that fear, but it was being hindered by something else. 

Hope? 

No, that wasn’t right. She had no reason to carry something like that here. Acceptance maybe, given that this excursion was temporary. However, if she were truly accepting of this fate she would have kept her mouth shut. She was fighting in her own way.

He raised a hand to summon a shadow to occupy her mouth but Tooth turned her head away.

“You’re all alone in this world!”

Pitch blinked at the statement before releasing a snarl. “You’re asking for a world of pain, Toothpick-”

“I feel sorry for you Pitch, that the only way you can get attention is by hurting others!”

He closed the distance between them again, his cock stabbing her insides in full measure, extracting a yelp that was more pain than pleasure. 

“I enjoy providing that service, some folks today even actively seek my presence,” he hissed as he grabbed her face and brought himself closer. “As I recall, you have a penance for that as well,” he continued before he placed a harsh kiss upon her lips, biting her hard enough to draw blood. 

Tooth whimpered against him but she returned the kiss. It was tender, soft, compassionate. Everything he wasn’t. 

“I forgive you,” she breathed into him.

…

Pitch woke with a start, grasping his chest with all his might. He sought out the source of the conflict within him and she sat up a little slower than he did. 

“How? How did you-?” he stuttered as she raised her head.

“You aren’t immune to dreams,” she whispered as she got to her feet. The sky was still dark but she had lost more time than she could afford. She just hoped that the mice picked up her slack. She pulled out his tooth and tossed it his way. “I’m not going to keep you from being alone.”

Pitch caught it as the fairy lifted herself off of the roof. He wasn’t sure how she managed to escape him but he had gotten what he wanted. Right?

No. He wanted to terrify her and he may have succeeded in that but he lost control as well. 

“Toothiana, I-”

“I forgive you,” she said again and Pitch swallowed as his heart panged in his chest. 

The tone she gave was not matching the words she gave. She was hurt, disappointed, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t genuine with her statement, and somehow that was worse. 

“Wait, just a moment, Tooth. Let me explain,” Pitch started as he got to his feet but the woman drew away and turned her back to him.

“Goodbye, Pitch.”


	9. The Intervention

“Alright, which one of you buggers hurt Tooth?” Bunnymund growled as thumped his foot impatiently in the warren. It wasn’t often that he invited the rest of the Guardians to his little oasis, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“What are you talking about, Bunny- I saw Tooth the other night and she seemed just fine to me,” Jack stated as he perched himself upon a rock, aiming his staff at an unsuspecting egg, freezing it from where he sat. 

“She isn’t herself,” the Easter Bunny muttered as he turned his gaze away from the newest member of the guild. He wasn’t too keen to admit Jack did have a way with the women, especially with the woman in question.

“Well, you want to know I think Bunny?”

“Not particularly-”

“I think that maybe whatever issues you are sensing aren’t actually with one of us, but maybe yourself, right Sandy?” Jack asked as he looked to the Guardian of Dreams who had dozed off. 

Bunnymund reached for his boomerangs as Jack rose to his full height, ready for a sparring match when North placed himself between the pair of them.

“Enough! Both of you!” North shouted with his arms extended out to keep them both at bay. “Bunny is right on this, Tooth is off, I-”

“I swear, if you so much as say you feel it in your belly I’m gonna give you such a wallop,” Bunnymund muttered as he lowered his shoulders. 

North gave a shrug at the threat. “My belly never lies.”

Jack lowered his staff and leaped from the boulder to meet the rest of his friends. Glancing around the lush green environment, the Guardian of Fun nodded in defeat and focused on Bunnymund. 

“So. What do you think is wrong with her?”

“She’s lost her hope, or at least a good chunk of it,” Bunnymund started as he searched his paws for the answers. "The last time I- or we, you know. She's changed. I can't explain it but it's like-”

“She got her wings clipped,” North chimed in and Bunnymund nodded in turn.

"I gotta be honest with you, I'm really not seeing it. She was way more fun the other night," Jack countered. "It's like she-"

"She wasn't looking for anything," Bunnymund finished for him and Jack connected the pieces that were before him. 

"Oh…"

"Pfft. Yeah. 'Oh' is right, Frostbite," Bunnymund growled before looking at North expectantly. "When was the last time she… you know."

North looked up to the sky as he pondered that question. He was not visited as frequently as the other two but he was aware of the shift in Tooth's behavior. Normally the woman would wait for his desire to build up, but she had sent a message to him to see him for that itch. It was very much out of character as he did not like to be disturbed.

"She asked to see me tonight actually."

"Your place or hers?" Bunnymund asked, earning a skeptical look from Jack. 

"What, looking to crash their time together?"

"No, I'm thinking it's time for an intervention," the Easter Bunny stated before looking at Sandy. "I know you aren't as intimate with Tooth as the rest of us mate, but any chance you'd be willing to join us for this chat? I think Tooth could use a friend."

"And- maybe you can get inside her head, hmm?" Jack suggested. "I think she's better than usual, but she wasn't sleeping so great a while back-"

Sandy's eyes grew wide at the revelation, as did Bunnymund's. 

"What do you mean she hadn't been sleeping? You knew she wasn’t doing good before this?!"

"Why don't we stop speaking about Tooth and simply go speak to her now, yes?" North suggested as he wrapped an arm around each of the younger Guardians. "She invited me to her palace, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company."

…

Tooth shifted uncomfortably as her friends and fellow Guardians circled around her. She thought she had managed to keep her emotions in check, but clearly she hadn't if they were all coming to her aid. She had been ambushed by North who brought the rest of the crew in tow, all asking her what was eating away at her. It didn't help that she had run out of what dust had survived the sucker punch she threw at Pitch a few weeks ago. The dark rings of sleeplessness began to form around her eyes. 

Without the dust, her mind would take her back to THAT dream. And she couldn't tell if it was her own mind making Pitch to be as cruel as ever, or if he was inviting himself in again. The dreams were worse than she remembered it being. On one occasion he had actually torn her wings from her.

"I'm fine," she lied. 

"Tooth, we just want to help," Bunnymund whispered, breaking the semi-circle to approach her but she backed away, using her feet instead of her wings. 

"Did you come across some bad memories? Too many cavities this week? What is bothering you and how can we help?" Jack asked as he motioned forward, managing to get close enough to touch her but he stayed his hands. 

"I'm fine- it's nothing. I just haven't been sleeping," Tooth stated before looking to Sandy and quickly looked away. 

"Tooth, who has hurt you?" North asked. 

She flinched at the question. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. He hadn't done those things. Not really. 

But he had. It may have been a dream but he had turned it into a nightmare. He had control over the situation and he actively abused that power. Abused her. 

"It was just a dream," she whispered and the rest of the Guardians eyed Sandy who observed the fairy with empathy. Swirling up his magic he held out a small pouch to her and Tooth accepted the gift without question. 

"What was the dream of?" Jack asked, making the woman pause. She shook her head and a few feathers unlodged themselves free from her form. 

"Tooth, you're molting," Bunnymund stated as he reached out to grab hold of her but she backed away again. 

"I'll be fine."

"We only want to help."

"Your baby teeth are worried about you."

"We're worried about you, Tooth."

Tooth heard their voices, but while they gave words of care her memories played over the dreadful tidings that would no doubt come from them if she confessed what was really bothering her. The care would turn to repugnance. 

Tears welled up in the woman's eyes and she fled on foot, none of her fellow Guardians chased after her. They were at a loss. All of them, save for Sandy who was balling up his fists tightly. 

….

Sitting in his lair upon a stone slab, Pitch rolled the dead tooth between his digits with remorse as he contemplated the last words Toothiana had given him.

_ "I forgive you." _

He wanted to scoff. 

He didn't require forgiveness. He didn't need it. His entire purpose for existing was to drive human survival through means of fear. Fear that would prompt those who had survived terror to not make the same mistakes again. But the times, they were changing. 

These days the humans weren't as driven on fear of the unknown, of what lurked beyond their homes or in the darkness. They feared things that didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. They feared not being accepted into social clubs or failure on tests that wouldn't make a difference a month after it was taken. Every now and then he would get a good run for his money- but with parents being as overbearing as ever and horrors beyond the normal imagination fabricated upon their entertainment screens, scaring children was a difficult task to manage. 

"Do you find it’s harder to get children to sleep these days than in previous centuries, Sanderson?" Pitch asked as he turned his pale eyes to the golden fellow who was standing beside him. The Sandman had let himself in just as he always had. 

Sandy flashed a series of pictures as he nodded furiously, the lines in his brow becoming pronounced as he did so and Pitch offered a sad sort of smile to his counterpart before he closed his eyes and rested his head back only to cringe in pain as The Sandman snapped his stomach with a whip. 

Sanderson disliked many things about Pitch Black in general, but he detested anyone who closed their eyes on him while he was speaking. Sanderson released a silent sigh before shaking his head and walked closer to the Moon's oldest child, producing more images for Pitch to read.

"It's fine Sandy, it doesn't concern you."

A sour look on Sanderson's face was his response and Pitch shrugged. He was the one egg that Sandy couldn't crack and it clearly vexed the little man. 

Pitch's smug expression faded however when the Guardian of Dreams displayed two images over his head. A tooth and the silhouette of a certain fairy. It was followed by a question mark. 

"If you are so curious about how I got my tooth back why don't you ask her?"

Another sour look came from the golden one which Pitch roughly translated to 'Because I am asking you!' 

Rolling his eyes, Pitch set the tooth out of sight and sat up to eye his nemesis with a hardened gaze. Leaning forward Pitch did a rather unexpected thing to those who did not know the pair well. 

He kissed Sandy. It was a peckish interaction but one that usually was appreciated by both parties. 

"I don't kiss and tell, remember?" Pitch whispered gently but the act did little to calm the frustrated Guardian before him. 

Sandy threw up his hands and began to spout a picture a second as he paced back and forth. Forget giving Pitch a piece of his mind, Sandy was giving him the whole pie. 

Resting the side of his cheek on a closed fist, Pitch took in the argument with a grain of sand. 

"She's a big girl, Sanderson, she can take care of herself."

_ 'Whatever you did, it really hurt her.' _

"According to my globe, her operation hasn't slowed down so she seems fine to me."

_ 'She isn't fine! She doesn't come out anymore!' _

"Just like old times then!"

_ 'I'm worried about her.' _

"Here's a thought, little man, why don't you go check on her then and stop bogging me down?"

' _ Because. This is your fault.' _

Yes. It was his fault. Sandy hadn't a clue of the damage that he had done yet but he there was a decent timeline for Guardian to put the pieces together. He orders up a bag of sleeping powder and suddenly the Guardian of Memories is no longer willing to sleep without it. And the most important note of all, he had taken the dream too far.

Pitch attempted to justify his actions because she had asked for him but she hadn't the opportunity to retract. He should have known that fact long before he had made those lilac eyes cry, but he didn't until it was too late. He should have just stayed on his side of the dreamscape but he couldn't resist. The way that fairy indulged herself in the arms of the other men- her fantasy was after all getting used by them. All three of them at once. 

It was to spite him. He couldn't prove it, but she must have known he would make an appearance. 

"You could always step into her dreams."

_ 'She wouldn't let me." _

"Then stop asking for her permission and just do it,” Pitch growled as he stood up. While Pitch’s mind wasn’t one that was easily infiltrated the statement was more than telling for the Guardian of Dreams. Realizing he had given himself away Pitch quickened his steps as he sought refuge in his own lair but Sandy wasn’t going to let this go.

Cracking his whip, Sandy lashed out at the Nightmare King, ensnaring his ankle and yanked back. The sickly-looking man fell forward with a harsh thud and was quickly dragged back to the conversation. Rolled onto his back Pitch glared at the Guardian who delivered a look far more dangerous than his own as hundreds of question marks appeared over his head. 

“It doesn’t involve you.”

Sandy pulled out a brilliant blue-green feather then, and he began to explain the physical state of Tooth. 

Pitch didn’t care. Or at least he tried not to care. He just wanted to go back to spreading his fear, little by little instead of feeling… guilt? It didn't sit right with him. None of this did. But he didn't care. He wasn't supposed to care. 

_ 'Don't make me knock you out,' _ Sandy essentially warned and Pitch just had to laugh. He was for the most part an apex predator but Sandy was the only one who could hurt him. Really hurt him. Other than himself of course- or what he created.

"I'm just taking a page out of your book," Pitch stated dryly as he reached out to Sandy's plump cheek but his hand was snatched before he could make contact. 

A flurry of new images began to swirl at the accusation and Pitch turned his head away, further irritating the mute Guardian. 

Sandy released Pitch's hand and backed off, allowing the Nightmare King to sit up. The pair stared each other down and it was Sandy who ended the contest as he closed his eyes and sighed in defeat as he summoned more pictures to string together something that was neither an apology or justification.

It just was. 

Pitch watched with tired eyes, recalling the day that Sandy pulled him out of the abyss. The brilliant light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel. The tunnel being a grave he had dug himself and had expected to remain within until the moon dropped out of the sky. 

All he knew was misery until that light broke through. 

And then came the pain that would grow into a sick sort of pleasure. 


	10. The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blacksand chapter ~ we may see more of these two, more domesticated but it's a rough start.

Darkness. 

He had created it. All of it. 

The nightmares he had created were now his undoing. They were doing a magnificent job at it too. 

It was dark and quiet and he was alone. All these things he was all too familiar with and yet in this eternal darkness, this empty void, he felt utterly lost. Like the only soul left in the world. His entire purpose on this earth was to drive survival, but what was the point of existence if there was no one left to scare?

Being forgotten or ignored was dreadful. But being left behind was agonizing. 

He starved in that endless nightmare. Starved to the point that it was physically painful but he never wasted away because it wasn’t true. He wasn't sure if he could die like this, but the seemingly immortal being wished for an end. 

He'd do anything to stop this.

And anything came in the form of a plump, little golden man. 

In the blink of an eye the darkness receded but he may as well have been in the dark still, blinded by the light. All the shadows gone, even the ones that cloaked his ashen gray form. On his knees, all that Pitch wore now were golden chains, fastened around his wrists, ankles and a choker around his throat. 

He wasn’t naive. There was no use for questioning why he was here. He had consumed all the horrors that mankind had created within the Dark Ages and to be perfectly honest, he did feel that it was on brand for The Sandman to indulge in this sort of restraint. Whips and all. He just never pegged him as a sadist. 

“How long have you been waiting for me to make that wish, Sanderson?” Pitch asked as he opened his eyes again to try to make contact with his new captor. 

A clock appeared over the smaller man’s but he couldn’t read the arrows. Likely it wasn’t a measurable amount of time but a euphemism. The Guardian of Dreams had waited long enough for an opportunity to be with him again, and what better opportunity was there when he was at his lowest. 

“Our mutual friend would be quite upset to see you abusing your powers like this, don’t you agree?”

The response that Pitch received were the chains slack going taut, painfully stretching out his arms and making breathing more laborsome. 

Oh, this was certainly on brand for the Golden Boy of the Guardians. 

“We used to have such good times together, you and I.”

‘You used me.’ Sandy painted with his sand and Pitch smirked. Getting close to Sandy was a ploy to better understand how to debauch Sandy’s natural talents to create his nightmares and even though his work with those beasts had bit him in the ass Sandy wasn’t going to let this transgression go.

“And now you intend to use me?”

A checkmark appeared and Pitch licked his lips out of a nervous tick. If he was stronger he’d try to fight, but it had been so long since he had felt fear that wasn’t his own. Even in this blissful dreamland fear had him in a vice grip but he wasn’t going to give Sandy the satisfaction of his dread if he could help it. 

He had essentially asked for this, hadn’t he? Making a bargain in the dream realm may as well be ringing the doorbell for Sandy. He had the Guardian's attention, and he likely wouldn’t lose it anytime soon. 

“I’m a little surprised that you’d even want me to be inside of you again.”

Sandy wagged his finger in disagreement and Pitch raised his hairless brow. 

“Oh.”

Sandy smiled as he approached the bound man. Given Pitch’s weakened state and on his knees the pair were practically eye to eye, though Pitch still had a height advantage, at least until Sandy elevated himself up with the use of his sand cloud, lining his crotch perfectly with the Nightmare King’s face. What the little man lacked in length he had made up for in girth, though Pitch knew that Sandy could alter himself to take other shapes and sizes. One of the last times that he had the pleasure of the Dream Guardian Pitch had asked him to take the state of a voluptuous woman. 

No such favors would be granted today. 

“Very well Sandy, we’ll have it your way,” Pitch muttered bitterly as he raised his gaze to the spiteful man. “Though I’d really like to discuss-”

Sandy didn’t want to negotiate. That could be done another time. This was his moment now, in his world and he was going to collect what he could from Pitch. He grabbed the Boogeyman by his scalp and forced his mouth upon his semi-hard cock. 

Pitch didn’t bother fighting the tide, but he wasn’t enthusiastic about the situation either. Sandy dragged both of his hands through. Sandy dragged his fingernails through his dark coarse hair as he held him to the hilt of his own cock. Seeing that he wasn’t going to get Pitch to participate of his own free will Sandy made Pitch bob on his cock for him. Unappreciative of this measure, Pitch closed his jaw slightly, his teeth threatening to clamp on the organ in his mouth but a firm slap on the cheek convinced Pitch not to finish the thought.

The two held each other's gaze, Pitch full of defiance where Sandy was in a righteous state. Pushing Pitch’s mouth off of his member, Sandy began to speak with his prisoner once more, reminding him of the situation he was in. That this was a means to end the darkness. 

“I can find my own way out.”

_ ‘It’s been over two years.’ _

“I’ve been in worse,” Pitch mumbled, not wanting to make eye contact with either Sandy’s golden orbs or the stiff cock in his face still. “Fear always finds its way back.”

Sandy shook his head and tenderly stroked the side of Pitch’s hollowed face. It was hard for the Nightmare King to follow the images, but he got the gist of his argument.

Fear could be replaced. He could be replaced. And it was true. The fears of old had died away. How many monsters had found themselves at extinction because of human expansion? Of their quests erasing the magic and mysteries of the world? The way that humans feared also changed. Fear was already being replaced for something the modern medicine people called anxiety. 

“Sounds like I’ll die anyway,” Pitch mumbled before Sandy kissed him deeply. The Nightmare King didn’t respond. Instead, he sat there with his eyes open, waiting for The Sandman to speak again.

_ ‘I won’t let you die.’ _

“Oooh, so that’s the game is it? I become your plaything and you let me hold out for another day?” 

Another checkmark appeared and Pitch snorted as he turned his head away, but he wasn’t able to fight down the fear brewing within himself. He didn’t want to die but that was the current trajectory that was going on. He had created not only the means of his own destruction but his replacement as well. The Nightmares would be able to continue his work of spreading fear to the world. 

He considered the option before him.

It was just a means to an end. The tides would shift again. They always did. Some catastrophe would set him free. War, plagues, a religious takeover. He could escape the Guardian’s hold if he had the strength- but it would be near impossible for him to escape death with the Nightmares running free. 

Looking back to Sandy he swallowed his pride. He didn’t say the words to set the deal, instead he took Sandy back into his mouth and began to work the flaccid organ back to life. 

Sandy beamed triumphantly at the sight and rested his clasped hands behind his own head, letting the larger man do the work. This was Pitch's punishment after all, and he wanted to save his energy for the real fun. 

Pitch grimaced at the taste of Sandy. Nothing but salt, like the sea he so adored. Pitch hoped that if he worked the man hard enough he would be able to leave the dreamscape that much faster. He wrapped his tongue around the head of Sandy's cock, obscene slurping sounds emitted from him as he continued to work his mouth. 

Without warning, Sandy tore Pitch's mouth away and a stream of golden caramel shot out from the Guardian and painted Pitch's face. Pitch flinched at the sudden warmth but was relieved that the task was finished but that sense died when felt something prodding at his rear entrance. 

"Sanderson, are you really not going to give me an ounce of pleasure of my own?" Pitch murmured and The Sandman shook his head, the images flashing quickly. The rough translation?

_ 'You haven't earned that privilege yet.' _

Pitch shifted his weight upon his knees as he eyed the Guardian hoping for the smallest amount of mercy or kindness but none could be found. 

A phallic object pressed into him, and much to the Nightmare King's distress, the object was not only dry but made of sand. Tears burned in Pitch's eyes as he struggled against the restraints. For a moment he thought that he had succeeded in breaking the chains as they went slack, but it was a short-lived victory as Pitch was shoved to the ground, his hips and ass raised up, his face on the floor with his arms pressed firmly behind his back. 

"Sandy, wait. Wait for just a second-" the bound man rasped as the cock made of sand went a little deeper. "Take it easy on me, please!"

Sanderson considered the plea for a quarter of a moment before shaking his head. This was a duel punishment for Pitch's actions against him and the rest of the world. If Pitch wanted out of the Nightmare's hold with his help, he'd have to endure.

Pitch bit the inside of his lower lip to keep himself from crying out. In the several thousand years that he had roamed the earth for this was the first time he had ever had something overpower him like this. It was also the first time that he had something inserted into him- wasn’t it? 

The granular shaft pumped in and out of Pitch without mercy. It was bone dry and the friction made the man make indignant sounds at each ministration.

Tears were no long welling within Pitch's eyes but streaking down his face as the dreamsand increased its rhythm and pace. Sandy had repositioned himself to sit beside his once was lover, watching the expression he made without remorse. 

"I'll end you, little man- ack-" the prodding object slammed into his prostate and A pleasurable groan escaped the man's mouth. Pitch squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the look Sandy was giving him as he felt shame overcome him. He was, or at least his body was beginning to enjoy this ride, but Sandy had made it clear that this bargain of sorts was not for his own pleasure. 

"Please-" Pitch whined. "No more- I can't take this much longer, ~nngh!"

Rolling his eyes, Sandy nodded and the object that had fucking him gave one last drive in before being taken out, a painful experience to end on but Pitch was just glad for the end. That was until a golden contract was shoved into his face. 

Still bound and his face on the ground Pitch began to scan the document in confusion.

"This is a formal declaration of … blah blah blah... wait- Pitch Black will be allowed to feed from children through the conditions that:

One. Nightmares must be directly related to an issue that the child is trying to overcome. Two. No child will be visited more than once every three months. Three. No more than 50 children can be fed on a night- 50?! That's hardly enough to sustain me!" Pitch shouted as he attempted to rise to his feet but between the soreness between his legs and his bound arms the Moon's outcast was unable to move. Sandy pointed to the contract again and Pitch continue to read the paper, wondering if there was anything that would actually benefit him.

"Failure to comply with these standards will result in any punishment fitted by Sanderson "Sandy" Mansnoozie's digression… So, I fuck up and you fuck me. Little bastard I'm not going to give you the opportunity-" Pitch grumbled before reading further. "It will be Sandy's responsibility to reign in Pitch when necessary and to also ensure that he does not disappear."

Pitch bit his tongue. He was getting the raw end of this deal and there seemed to be no expiration on the contract, however that just meant he needed to find loopholes to rebuild his strength and break this deal as soon as possible. 

"Fine. Release me and I'll sign."

…

'You have to make this right, Pitch,' Sandy warned with his sand speak as well as a raised fist. 

Blinking back into the present, Pitch stared at the plump man he owed his current way of life to. He wanted to disagree, but the vagueness of their contract had ensured that Sandy could abuse his power. 

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I really shouldn't have to- she said she forgives me anyway so what is there for me to right anyway?!"

Sandy glared down at the shadowy man as he summoned his whips to taunt him, a rather effective tactic as Sandy used the whips much differently in the battlefield than he did in their private sessions. Raising his hands in defense, Pitch nodded.

"Alright, alright! You've made your point you bastard! I'll figure out how to mend the broken bird,” Pitch hissed as he dusted himself off and walked away shaking his head as he left his handler. He’d have to think of something to cheer up hummingbird. He didn’t want to think about the consequences if he failed to. 


	11. The Tooth

A deadline wasn't established on fixing his blunder, but Pitch knew that Sandy was growing impatient with his progress or more aptly put his lack of progress. 

It was bloody impossible to get to the Guardian of Memories however when the three fuckiteers were on alternating shifts to console and protect her. If he could just distract them and send them away for a few minutes he'd be able to get her to just see it wasn't a big deal.

He got over his dreamscape trauma, even embraced it, so why couldn't she? It wasn't like he had actually damaged her wings- though Sandy did mention that Tooth wasn't too flight-worthy as of late. 

If only she would just go on her flight missions again. Maybe if he stole one or two of her minions she would...

No. She'd likely send Jack to rescue them and then he'd just have to answer more to Sandy regardless of the outcome. 

As Pitch paced his lair he tried to consider routes he could take to avoid detection, how to lure each of the other Guardians away but he wasn't able to pull off the grandiose maneuvers that he used to be able to. Not without having more power or some control over the Nightmares that ran free. 

He stopped when he realized he had the means to call out to Toothiana all along. He pulled out the tooth she had returned to him and looked at the object with purpose. The real question however was if she would answer his call. 

…

"Be honest with me Tooth, did Pitch do this to you?" Bunnymund asked watching as Tooth silently managed the teeth coming in. 

She ignored the question, but she answered with her body as her feathers raised in defense at the mentioning of his name. Bunnymund shook his head and neared the stressed woman 

"I knew it! What did he do to you? Did he sick those nasty Nightmares of his on you? Did he do something worse?" The pooka asked, reaching out to touch the fairy's face but she stepped away, still refusing to use her wings. 

"It was just a nightmare, Bunny. I'll be fine. Sandy is helping me sleep and-"

"I'll kill 'em!" Bunnymund growled. "Should have known that he'd make another move against us! Oof, that's it, we'll sniff him out and snuff him out for good this time!”

Toothiana didn’t want to argue. She just wanted to keep her head down for the time being. The Tooth Fairy moved to place a child’s final tooth into their respective puzzle box when she felt a powerful pull. Someone just placed a tooth underneath a pillow. A very old tooth. Older than herself. 

Tooth fluttered her wings in anticipation and glanced back to Bunnymund who saw the change in her demeanor. 

“What is it Tooth?”

“I- I have to go check on something,” the woman whispered as she began to walk away but stopped herself. It was likely a trap, a ploy to get her back into his food chain but she had to confront him on the despicable use of her calling card. 

Spreading her wings out Tooth took off into flight before Bunnymund could stop her. A few of her mini teeth tried to follow but she shook her head and the fairies dispersed. Looking back to her friend Tooth offered a smile. “Go on back to the warren, Bunny. I’ll swing by after teeth collection tomorrow.”

“Where are you going?” the rabbit asked as he eyed her with worry and suspicion. 

“Someone is offering up a wisdom tooth,” the fairy called as she lifted herself higher. “Those don’t come my way every day.”

Bunny sighed as he watched Toothiana fly out of sight. “It doesn’t seem too smart to me…”

…

“Alright, where are you Pitch?!” Tooth shouted as she flew into the cavernous lair he occupied, her voice echoing off of the walls was the only response that she was given. Frustrated Tooth flew around the stone labyrinth, waiting for Pitch to do what he did best. To terrify her. 

Maybe she should have brought one of her fairies along with her, just in case if… Toothiana’s heart began to beat in her chest as she flew deeper into the domain, now solely following the call of the tooth that called out to her. She’d just take the tooth and go. Wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing him out. He was looking for attention, that’s all this was, and while he had drawn her to him she wasn't going to entertain him. She just needed the tooth and then she could go.

Maybe she would bury the thing deep underground once it was in her possession again, or throw it into the ocean. Someplace that neither of them would be able to reach in case they were tempted to use it on the other ever again. 

Toothiana paused as she came to the heart of Pitch’s home, the altar room. Against better judgment, she let her feet touch the cold stone floor but Tooth’s fears faded as she neared the altar. The tooth she was hunting but she knew exactly where it was because Pitch had abided by her rules. 

Pitch slept soundlessly upon the animal pelts, his lithe frame had never looked so fragile as it did now. He was curled up in the center of the slab, the pillow that covered the prize she sought wasn’t even underneath his head but upon the throne for her convenience. She could take it and go, just like she wanted but she found herself trailing towards the sleeping monster and found that he had sprinkled himself in Sandy’s dreamsand, enough to keep him out for a day it looked like.

A hesitant hand ran through his hair to see if he would respond, still unconvinced that Pitch would lure her here just to return that which did not belong to her but he was unmoving as he slept and that’s when the fairy realized that this was an invitation to join him. She cast her eyes to the pillow again. 

It would just be like the last time. Or worse than last time because he would be on his home turf but… What if it wasn’t? What was his plan?

Tooth shook her head in frustration as she crawled up upon the altar beside him. This was a bad idea. As the Guardian of Memories, she surely should have learned from past mistakes but here she was, willingly putting herself into Pitch’s grasp once more, hoping that he wouldn’t break her. Inhaling deeply, Tooth closed her eyes as the leftover dreamsand entered her system and dragged her to sleep. 

…. 

Tooth found herself at peace in Sandy’s magic but no dream had formulated yet. She had been such a frequent user of the Dreamsand as of late that she had rather lucid dreams these days but she couldn’t travel the way that Pitch did.

She didn’t have to wait long for the Nightmare King to show his face. He kept his distance from the fairy, and Tooth wasn’t sure if it was for her benefit or his because the minute that she saw his face she felt rage. He wasn’t defenseless here like he was on the outside. 

“You’ve got some nerve, you know that? Calling me with your own tooth? That’s a low move, even for you.”

Pitch didn’t react to the jabs. He’d take whatever she threw at him gladly if it would clean the slate.

“I didn’t think you’d come, but it was the only way I could think to get you to talk to me,” he confessed. 

“And I suppose I’m here so you can apologize, is that right?”

“Yes,” Pitch replied flatly which surprised Tooth. She blinked in confusion before looking around waiting for the trap to set on her but the golden palace remained unmoving. Seeing her doubt, Pitch remained where he stood, unmoving as he went over the words he failed to rehearse. 

“I am sorry, Tooth. I overstepped our arrangement,” Pitch muttered as he maintained her wrathful gaze. “I can’t take back the pain that I had caused, but I can make us even.”

Tooth looked at Pitch in disgust at the thought and suddenly the room began to change as Pitch summoned the tools to get the job done. Manmade items of torture and infliction found from every age, though medieval items outnumbered the rest of the objects. Panic rose within her as the objects around them, her breathing elevating to match her trembling heart. It was a nightmare- he was going to hurt her again and she was stuck inside his lair. 

Pitch quickly crossed the space between them and Tooth stumbled back but she didn’t hit the ground. He caught her, his hand expertly placed to avoid her wings as one supported the small of her back and the other at the other cradled her head. He looked upon her with an apologetic expression, though hunger dwelled inside, ignited but the sudden rush of fear she had provided. But this session wasn’t about his wants or desires. It was about atoning.

“These things aren’t for you, Tooth. They are for me.”

“What?”

Setting the fairy upright again he backed off and went around the room, dragging his hands over a torture rack, the Boogeyman strummed his fingers on the wooden planks. Considering his words more carefully now. He hadn’t meant to spook her, though in hindsight introducing items like this without going over the plan was ill form on his part. 

“I’ve invited you here to make amends for the wrongs I have committed, Sweet Tooth. I took our game too far, you didn’t consent to have me in that dream of yours nor the fear I delivered. I need to pay that debt. I want you to hurt me the way that I hurt you.”

Tooth stared at Pitch as though he were crazy. Because he was crazy if he thought that she could just agree to physically hurt him in such methods. Dream or not, this was a horrible way to try to make amends. Shaking her head she turned away, hoping to break out of the sleeping magic but she was really under it. 

“That’s stupid, I already said I forgive you.”

“But forgiveness is a two-way street,” Pitch whispered as he came up behind her. “It requires acceptance from the betrayer and I haven’t earned absolution yet.”

“This won’t change anything. I meant what I said, we’re done, Pitch,” Toothiana whispered as she turned to face him again. His hands cupped her face and he nodded in acceptance. 

“I’m aware of that Tooth. But it still needs to be done.”

“Don’t you enjoy pain? Isn’t this just rewarding you?”

“I enjoy watching others suffer, not enduring my own wounds.”

“I don’t even know how to use half of the things in here-”

“Then I will teach you!” Pitch said with an exuberant amount of enthusiasm. “Pick out anything you like and we’ll get started.”

“Why can’t you just accept my forgiveness? Don’t you know that this is going to just hurt me more?” 

“I don’t believe that for a second, Tooth. You’re capable of delivering pain as well, that tooth you knocked out of me is proof enough.”

“I didn’t do that for me, I knocked that tooth out for my fairies,” she mumbled as she eyed the objects that surrounded them, wondering why Pitch was so set on her being the one to hurt him in such a manner. 

“Than do it for them! Hurt me for Jack, or the children or anyone at all. Punish me for humanity’s sake… Please.”

It was the way he pleaded that sent her over his side of the line. There was an actual tint of fear in his voice, but he wasn’t afraid of her or losing her it seemed. Giving a sigh of defeat, Toothiana nodded her head which was still held by Pitch. 

“Fine. I’ll play this game, but I’m going to play it my way.”

“What way is that? You can’t go easy on me, Tooth. I need us to be equaled again to make this work. I need you to wound me just as much as I wounded you at least.”

“Are you going to be able to struggle against me? Are you going to fight against whatever it is I bring to the table?”

Pitch shook his head. He had enough of Sandy’s magic in him to keep him docile or at the very least complicit in the dream. There were no guarantees though Pitch had the sinking suspicion that if he didn’t make things right with Tooth, Sandy might feed him to his own abominations to pay for his deeds. 

“You have my word. Whatever torment you bring I’ll accept, graciously.” 

Tooth nodded and looked over the items again, seeking out the items she needed but she couldn’t find what she required. 

“I’d still like you to be restrained and blindfolded, please.”


	12. The Punishment

Pitch was taken aback by the required items though The Tooth Fairy was a tricky thing to boot. She had thrown him off with a quarter before taking his molar, but he could appreciate that the meek creature knew that the unknown and being helpless to stop it were excellent fear tactics. 

“Very well, how would you prefer me to be held back?”

“I’m- I’m not sure… how would you go about restraining me?”

Pitch removed his hands from her face and backed off to observe her in full view. “The way that I would bind you up is much more different than how I would have myself held down.”

A faint flush spread across her cheeks and Pitch smirked, again but much more pleasantly surprised he could still get the fairy flustered. 

“Do that then. How you would restrain yourself.”

Pitch got down on his knees and debated for a moment. Being that he still had some control over himself and the realm he knew he could always change up his position if requested, but he opted to have his wrists chained behind his back. 

Pitch towered over most, especially when he was in full power, so it was an odd sensation to have the fairy standing over him. He had grown used to Sandy’s height, even on his knees he still towered over the little man. However, Tooth currently had a good foot on him here.

“We still need a blindfold,” she reminded and Pitch nodded as one appeared in her hands. He could have placed it on himself but he didn’t want to break the illusion for the woman. 

Tooth felt the cloth in her hand, noting it’s softness and that it wasn’t pitch black but a very dark blue. Meeting his gaze one last time she moved towards Pitch to secure the blindfold over his eyes. 

“I must warn you, Tooth. I’ve been around the block of pain a few times, I don’t say this to sway you from attempting, but rather encourage you to give it your all.”

“Are you sure that you won’t wake up with what I do?”

“Not for a while, Tooth. I’m all yours until the sand wears off,” he replied. He waited for the woman to respond but she was silent. He could still feel her presence because she was nervous but aside from that he would have presumed that she’d just leave him in this state. 

It would have worked if she could do that. Put him through the trouble of creating this opportunity for her only to abandon him when he was at his most vulnerable. 

She could still be planning that. 

He hoped that wouldn’t be the case. By the stars, did she talk to Sandy before coming here? She already knew that he wasn’t thrilled about his solitude all the time, didn’t she? When he had made his mistake with her, she had gutted him with those words. 

‘ _ You’re all alone in this world!’ _

He was utterly alone, that was true. The ones that could understand that sensation of loneliness most were Sandy and Jack, but he had a few thousand years on Jack who was now becoming a fan favorite and Sandy seemed content to come and go as he pleased. 

Pitch felt his own fear nag at him to the point he could barely tell if Tooth was still with him anymore. He was tempted to call out, but that would be the red herring, wouldn’t it? He could survive a single dream of isolation-

And then he felt it. 

Pitch hitched his breath as a delicate feather trailed the steep V of his cassock. He pursed his lips and tried to guess where the fairy stood but he couldn’t feel her fear anymore. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m torturing you,” Tooth whispered, her voice, or at least her tone was deeper than usual. Not sounding like the overworked fairy that she was. It was sultry. 

“You’re doing it wrong,” he hissed bitterly as she dragged the feather across his exposed skin and he shivered. The fairy giggled at the display.

“I don’t know about that… You seem pretty distressed to me,” she purred as she changed course and dragged the feather along the side of his neck, extracting a whine from him. 

Pitch was mortified at the sound he produced and he shook his head, waiting for her to mock him. One benefit to having Sandy as a torturer was that he didn’t speak. He’d give mocking glances or use his sand speak, but hearing laughter wasn’t something he appreciated even when abled bodied. 

Tooth didn’t laugh however. Instead she looked upon the man with pity. She had a feeling that he was touch starved but this was much more severe than she could have imagined. 

All Pitch knew was pain and exile. Of course this would feel foreign and potentially uncomfortable to him. 

She pulled the feather off of his skin briefly but only to reposition her hand over his ear, trailing the outlines before going back to his throat and exposed chest. She almost regretted having him wear the blindfold, watching his expressions was somewhat muted without being able to observe those pale silver eyes of his but the way that his jaw unhinged while he stifled his sounds was as delicious to witness as it was awful. 

She wanted to end his pain, but she owed him her revenge. 

“I want to see more of you,” Toothiana whispered gently as she placed her fingertips where the shadows stopped and his skin began. 

“Why?”

“You said you wouldn’t fight me, Pitch,” Tooth reminded gently and the man winced at the fact. “It doesn’t have to be all of you just yet. Let me look at you, please.”

Pitch wanted to protest. When he had struck this bargain he assumed the little sprite would attempt to claim every tooth in his mouth, or try to crack a rib, maybe even take a hand. It was just a dream so she could bring him to death’s edge and he’d still be fine but this was worse. This was so much worse.

He allowed the shadows to recede from his shoulders, arms and torso. She knew that she had gazed upon his naked frame before but she was still so paralyzed with fear that she couldn’t appreciate his form. 

He was slender, firm and toned. It was a body that was built on the edge of survival. Save for the thick black hair that was on the top of his head there wasn’t any hair to be found. Jack had more hairs on his chest than Pitch did but she wasn’t going to compare his body to the others. That was cruel on itself, and she just enjoyed the men in her life equally for different reasons- she instead would worship his form.

“You’re beautiful Pitch,” Tooth stated as her hands landed on his smooth pectoral muscles and ebbed downwards, stopping only when Pitch jumped as her hands came to his ribcage. She cast her eyes back to his face and held back the urge to remove his blindfold. Biting her lip she knelt beside him, her fingers continuing to feel the tender region, listening in as his breaths came in like waves. 

"You're doing so good," she praised before placing a kiss on his shoulder. 

"Why are you doing this?" Pitch asked weakly. "This isn't torture-"

"But it is to you, isn't it?"

Pitch turned his head away from the sound of her voice, a fatal flaw in reasoning as Toothiana reached up to plant her lips on the sensitive flesh and he cried out from the pleasure. 

"You're so soft," Tooth murmured against his skin as her hands began to explore his body again. One remained close to his core as the other trailed along his sculpted back, her nails lightly treading his skin. "I thought you'd smell of death but you have a musk to you- like the forest floor."

Pitch bit back a gasp as her hand came to the nape of his neck but he could hardly contain himself when she dragged her nails up his scalp. He didn't even register that he had called out her name until she asked him what he wanted. 

He wanted her to stop, but that wasn't an option. He had a debt to pay but worse still… he was enjoying this. As agonizing as it was, he wanted more of it. 

"I want you to hurt me, Tooth." Pitch uttered as she kissed the side of his neck again. “This isn’t what was agreed upon."

Toothiana frowned at the request before leaning in to kiss his lips. "I don't want to hurt you, Pitch. I want you to feel things you haven’t felt before…"

The Boogeyman whimpered as the woman's kisses went on, kissing his neck, shoulder, clavicle and then to his chest, his sensitive ribs were given special attention and then she arrived at his naval, her fingers tracing over his hip bones and even though he was blinded, he could feel those jewel like eyes staring up at him. 

"Pitch, I want to see the rest of you," she whispered as she palmed his sex through the black cloak that was practically stitched to him.

He hesitated. This was going to lead to sex. He wasn't opposed to the act- but it seemed so much more dangerous to him now. She was more dangerous now. 

Slowly, he allowed the shadows to abandon the rest of his form, fully exposed to the woman. He was tempted to break the chains. Tempted to turn the tables and make her feel this sense of vulnerability but he stayed his hand and his mind, allowing the torment to continue.

Tooth's hands ran along his kneeling limbs, her thumbnails digging into the inner thighs with some force but Pitch kept his mouth shut for the time being. He had to endure. 

"You might not approve of what I'm doing to you, Pitch, but I'm glad someone appreciates it," she said before she kissed the head of his aroused, uncircumcised dick causing the man to suck in his breath again. She smiled and wanted to comment how he was acting like a virgin, but she didn’t want to tease him to hurt him. As her hand wrapped around him he tensed and held his breath until she began to massage the organ. 

“Fuck,” he breathed and Tooth hummed in response before she kissed his lips.

“How are you feeling, Pitch?”

He went mute at the question. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was doing unspeakable things to him currently, it was the fact that he didn’t want to admit to himself that it felt nice. All of it felt glorious in an odd and unfamiliar way. 

And then it all stopped. Confused at the sudden lack of attention, Pitch searched for the fairy’s presence as much as he could in the current predicament.

“Why have you stopped? Is- is it over?”

“That depends on you, Pitch. I’m not here to hurt you,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair again finding that Pitch was leaning into the touch. “I’m not going to do anything that doesn’t feel nice.”

The Nightmare King blinked underneath his blindfold. He had wounded her in their last shared dream, humiliated her and terrified her through violence, and her punishment was to make him feel… nice?

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because,” she started as she kissed his sensitive neck again. “This is likely the last time you’ll ever experience kindness- and you’ll come to find that its absence a torture on its own, Pitch.”

The Boogeyman smiled at last. She was a wicked thing, or at least she believed herself to be. He had survived so much worse than her. He’d walk away from this without an issue. 

“Very well, Tooth. Do your worst,” Pitch taunted and she kissed him on his mouth with both hands running through his hair which followed their path down the back of his neck. They went their separate ways, each grasping at the man’s shoulders.

“I intend to,” she whispered as she positioned herself over his throbbing cock and slowly impaled herself upon him.

Underneath the veil he closed his eyes as he felt her warmth around him. He would have held his tongue but she had hold of that muscle as well. Pitch had only seen the act of maraîchage or better known as a French kiss performed as he hid in the shadows, ready to devour the fear that came from young lovers or adulterers. He had never wondered what it felt like, but now he would never have to be curious about it. He knew now that he enjoyed it. Her tongue wrapped around his and the two dueled for dominance, but he was no match for the carnal being that rode him like a broken stallion. 

Tooth was surprised that Pitch hadn’t broken his promise yet, giving her all of the control here, and something told her that the restraints on him here went beyond the chains around his wrists. Whatever kept him submissive, she appreciated it more than she could say. She preferred to be on top for the obvious reason of protecting her wings, but even when she was on top of her other lovers she was never in control. 

They’d set the pace, ruin the rhythm, grab at her hips or try to hold her down, but here Pitch was letting her lead. 

Sinking herself upon him fully she broke the kiss and rather than gasping for air he was releasing a moan of pleasure. And if her ears were correct in their hearing, he had uttered her name. She continued her motions, slow, steady and gently and each time she rose and fell upon him he’d make a sound that encouraged her to continue.

“You’re doing so good,” she whispered as she kissed his cheek. “Do I make you feel good too?”

“Yes,” Pitch found himself uttering. He didn’t even have the capacity to wonder if she had him underneath some sort of body hypnosis or a poisonous toxin. He was just lost to the pleasure of her.

“Tell me what you feel, Pitch,” she whispered against his temple as she rolled her hips a little harder, suppressing her own whine of pleasure to kiss the side of his head. 

“I feel good,” Pitch replied breathlessly as he felt himself nearing his edge. He didn’t owe her a warning but she already knew. That's what she was aiming for afterall. “Oh f- Tooth. I-I!”

“Come for me, Pitch,” Tooth whispered into his ear before nipping at his lobe. “Show me how good I make you feel,” she ordered and Pitch delivered.

A guttural moan broke from Pitch as he came into the fairy who continued to milk his dark seed. Her hands reached up and pulled the blindfold from his eyes. Pitch was still spilling into her as he tried to catch his breath but he felt still as stone seeing the soft eyes on him again. 

Spent, Pitch slumped his weight upon his haunches but his head landed on the feathered breast of Toothiana, taking in her scent of mint and mango. He chuckled softly against her and lifted his head to meet her eyes again.

“You call that torture?” He asked with a smile. “If so… I’d love to see how you’d execute someone.”

Toothiana didn’t want to hurt Pitch. Not in the literal sense at least, but she wondered if he would feel anything at all. That would remain to be seen, but this was a clean cut she could live with in any case. This would be how she’d remember Pitch. Soft, warm, and vulnerable. She wouldn’t have to fear the Boogeyman breaking her after revealing this side of him. 

“You’ll be alone when you wake.”

Pitch scoffed at the way she said the fact. He was always alone, yet she made it sound like a threat. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.”


End file.
